The Dragon Compromise
by godavariflowsby
Summary: CLOUDJUMPER TAKES HICCUP TOO! long story short- runs away from the nest where he lived with his mother, to save a village he realizes to be the heir to. then Hiccup tries to bring a reluctant mother and a heartbroken father together to reunite a lost family when they were separated by fate. New characters (My OCs) Stalka & Hiccstrid officially supported! new ships too!
1. Hard Separations

**Hi there,**

 **When writing this piece, I never realised that I wasn't the only one to write a story of this type. Still... to all those who actually wrote a story of this type, I have not broken any copyright act and that my story shall be a bit different than all of yours. This story is short because this is the first time I am actually submitting a Fan Fiction with the aim of actually writing it down somewhere.**

 **So, Read, Comment, Follow and Favourite my Writings.**

 **Disclaimer:** **DreamWorks owns 'How to Train your Dragon' Series and Movies. Books by Cressida Crowell.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

As Valka flew away from Stoick, she let out a last cry," Stoick!"She yelled.

"Valka!" Stoick yelled back, waving his hands hardly. He stretched his hand as to hold Valka. Valka too stretched her hand but the distance between them was too much: Valka almost fell off the dragon she was on. In her hand she held a cloth bundle.

There was fire all around them. There was fire burning in some other houses too, but Stoick cared at that moment for his own house and the ones who lived in there.

"Take care of Hiccup." Stoick yelled as he began following the dragon. He jumped over broken wood and punched stray dragons with no particular aim with his fist. But by doing so, he was losing time. Hiccup and Valka were flying away.

"I will." Valka answered as the dragon underneath her took off at the speed of sound, flapping its wings loudly. The other dragons too followed suit and flew away to the east and were specks in no time. And Valka's dragon was one of them. Stoick, tears flowing down, fell to his knees. Gobber the blacksmith came hobbling into the now messed up room.

"Stoick, I saw a few dragons fly to Raven's Point... why what'se Matter huh? Where's Val... Oh..." He realised it finally. Gobber looked around the wreckage. "Stoick..." Gobber faltered. The room was in havoc: the furniture was splintered, the curtains were burning and, and... A cradle stood upturned. _Hiccup's cradle_ , Gobber thought. The little infant was nowhere to be seen. Nor was his mother. They had been carried away by the Dragon that Gobber had seen entering the house a few hours ago. Stoick had jumped in to save them, so Gobber wasn't worried about it at all. But now...

"Astrid," Stoick murmured and stood to his full height. Gobber was at his heels when he rushed out of the house.

"Stoick, they're fine. I just saw them head towards the great hall."Gobber said but Stoick had already gone out. He had lost his child. And he would not lose another's.

* * *

Valka's bundle made a gurgling sound. She slowly moved the covers a little to reveal a giggling little baby. The baby's green eyes shone with excitement. Valka raised him a little and, smiling, began cajoling and humming a song to make her son, Hiccup, sleep. But the naughty little baby didn't want to sleep. He began kicking in the air. It took Valka some time to get him to sleep. The stars above were twinkling like diamonds. The dragon glided silently over the clouds. Beneath the clouds was a dark sea. There was no sliver of white to show that the moonlight was with them. Everything was dark. Valka could hardly make out islands. She now was at the mercy of the dragon, the beast that took her and her baby from their family. But still, Valka loved the way how the dragon seemed to jump over clouds. "Cloudjumper," she murmured. The dragon roared lightly and flapped its wings once.

Valka felt weariness take over her and she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was a constellation that, when joined resembled Stoick. A tear fell on her cheek. It had been a long night.

It was late in the morning when Valka, Hiccup and Cloudjumper (the name with which she had decided to call the dragon) alighted. Cloudjumper had flown in through huge cracks and crevices and had zigzagged through before letting them get off.

Valka remembered flying across a dragon that she had never seen before. The pure white dragon was so large that it occupied the entire floor of the mountain. The top of the mountain was covered in huge icicles, forming a sort of protection for the dragons living inside the mountain. And the dragons... oh there were so many of them that she was stunned into silence. All the dragons had nests and little dragon babies played on the huge Dragon. _What wouldn't Stoick give to get this,_ She thought, the thought sending shivers down her spine.

The place they had alighted upon was quite spacious. But it was evident that this place had seen humans before: there were broken vessels, a few turned tumblers, a few blankets and a platform to work as a bed for two. Two... It hurt Valka to think about Stoick. _He must be so sad and heartbroken,_ Valka thought. Oh, how hard she wanted to go back to him, to be safe in his big burly arms. True, that now she couldn't go back; the Vikings wouldn't believe that they came back after being carried away by a dragon. It was impossible. Dragons were vicious creatures that always and always went for the kill. But then Cloudjumper hadn't killed her or Hiccup. So it had to mean that they had misunderstood these creatures, these noble creatures.

A sound woke her up from her stupor: Hiccup had woken up and had caught Cloud-jumper's attention. The dragon was teasing her son by letting him catch his tail and then again releasing it before letting him try again. Valka's eyes brimmed with tears of joy upon seeing that her son had already begun to form a bond with the dragon. Valka reached out and tickled his chin. Hiccup giggled loudly, swaying his hands around. He grasped Valka's finger in his hands and began to stuff it into his mouth.

"Oh no, you don't," Valka released her hair gently from his hand and held him gently in her arms. Void of any entertainment, Valka began playing with her long braided up Brunette locks.

As a Viking it was only right that she return the heir of Berk back to Berk but if she did so, she knew that the consequences would be grave. _He'd learn to kill dragons just like the others on Berk_ , Valka saw. It was then and there that she decided to stay. Not to go back to Berk. _Hiccup will learn to see what I have seen. He will realise the difference._ Valka thought.

It was then decided that Valka and Hiccup were dead to Berk and anyone else they knew. _Nobody will know about us._ Valka decided. _We will not be Dragon hunters but Dragon trainers and Hiccup would be the chief of dragons._

As she set out to make the cavern a better place to live in, Valka couldn't help but send a prayer to Thor and Odin that her family back on berk would be safe. Little did she realise that, at that moment nearly hundreds of miles away, Stoick was burning her helmet and Hiccup's toy aboard a ship that bore elaborate designs of Asgard, their Heaven.

 _They're gone._ Stoick felt every part of him getting destroyed. _Gone for good._

* * *

 **So that's it for now. It will be a while before I submit my other chapters. I am open to Reviews, Criticisms and Queries-positive or negative. Feel free to ask any doubts.**

 **Disclaimer:** **DreamWorks owns 'How to Train your Dragon' Series and Movies. Books by Cressida Crowell.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Unknown Respect

**Hi there,**

 **Thank you for all your support. You guys are the best. I got a few reviews and would like to reply to them all.**

 **Grim:** **yes what you say is true. I bear that in mind while writing this. Let me put it in the way Gobber told Stoick in HTTYD 2: "He's twenty and a Viking too. Could there be a worse combination?" Thank you for the review.**

 **The Crimson Commando** **:** **Thank you for your concern I do hope that you like this Writing of mine.**

 **ShadowSpirit020:** **I am glad to know that you like my writings. And yes, I support Hiccstrid.**

* * *

Stoick fell to his knees and stayed in that position the whole late morning and afternoon. Gobber, little nephew Snotlout's dad Spitelout and the Hoffersons, little Astrid sleeping soundly in their arms, gave him company in spite of his repeated concerned requests to leave him alone. The ship had sailed already on its Journey to Asgard a long time ago.

"Time ter go, Stoick. A chief's business to do." Gobber stood and patted Stoick on his back as he stood up and turned around to the great hall. The Blacksmith hobbled off as he cursed the stupid trolls for having stolen his left sock. The entire tribe had got to know about the incident and had paid their last homage to the Heir of Berk and his mother during the Ship's final sailing.

Stoick didn't want to move. But against his will he stood up and, in moments, barged into the great Hall.

All the Vikings lifted their dejected heads. Silent whispers welcomed him as he took his place at the head of the huge ring.

"Stoick, we're so sorry. We heard about Hiccup and Valka-" One lady began.

"Stop!" Stoick thundered. The effect was, well, effective: the whole hall grew silent proving that the proverb 'Pin-drop silence' was actually possible in real life. "We're Vikings. It is an occupational hazard. What happened to me, it can happen to anyone." He pointed at random Vikings. "it could be you or your family." Stoick explained his stand, his voice both more or less gruff and gentle. Then he banged his fist on the table. "This will not stop me from doing my Chief duties of my village. After all," He paused for a moment before continuing. "My village comes before," he choked. "Family. They're gone. I can't do anything to bring them back. But I'll do what my family would want me to do- kill every dragon I meet. And especially the one that took them away. Now, who's with me?" he asked the hall.

"All of us, Stoick. All of us." The Hall resonated as the one answer Stoick was desperate to hear was heard. He then walked out of the hall. The hall erupted in a series of complaints and protests as Stoick made his way out and shut the huge door.

Stoick felt empty, void of any feelings. He was disappointed. Never had he left a hall meeting Halfway in his whole life. As a kid too, he attended the meetings to know how to rule over the people like his father, Hamish the Fourth. How bright his dreams were, of Hiccup attending the meetings when he came of age, becoming a better chief than his father. How happy it would have been, to see his son in the hall, outside asking him questions. But now it was not possible. It would now mean never possible...

A song came to his mind as he walked to his house, the highest house in the entire island.

 _I'll swim and sail the savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _I'll gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me._

That he and his Valka would sing. The others would tease them during their youth, by changing the lyrics a little. But now he would have to go to Valhalla to sing that songs with her again. The sun was shining and the weather was warm, the fragrance of flowers was entertaining. The weather would rarely burst in all its splendour and it had to do so today when his heart was in pieces. He silently cursed Frey the god of the spring.

He shut himself in his house and no one ever saw him again that day.

* * *

 ** _Three years later_**

The place was pepped up Viking-style. Leaves were stitched together to make a carpet on the hard cold floor. A cradle out of Screaming Death scales hung from the ceiling. Some scales also functioned as Valka's armour when she stayed up one night making it as dragon proof as possible. She also attached a strap that allowed her to carry Hiccup while keeping her hands free.

Valka was completely worn out as she upgraded her armour that she felt sleepy. Behind her two chubby hands prepared to surprise her as they clamped onto her eyes. "Hiccup," she smiled as she pulled the hands in front and Hiccup laughed out. Valka pulled him front and began tickling him long and hard. Hiccup began laughing uncontrollably as he helplessly began to swat away his mother's hands. The little one had just began talking in crude words and gave his mother immense joy when he spoke.

"Stop, it Stop it!" he once cried out and resumed laughing again, his mother's fingers back at work.

Valka then gently put him down and stretched a little. At that moment a shadow fell on her and Hiccup. Valka looked for her dragon, Cloudjumper the storm cutter who was dozing in the shade. Wondering which Dragon could've caused a shadow like that, a shrill whistle rang out on the usually silent day except for occasional Dragon roars. Valka had heard that sound only twice in her whole life, on berk, when her uncle was carried away and apparently killed by the Whistle-blower. Valka held her breath.

"Night Fury," she exhaled, partly in worry and partly in excitement. The Viking in her wanted to kill the beast but the Dragon in her wanted to learn more about the dragon that stood prime in the Mystery class of the book of dragons. Cloudjumper, alert as usual, went against the arduous task of searching for the dragon.

" _No, it is too dangerous; No Nightfury has been seen here in the past fifty years."_ Cloudjumper told her. Valka had now been enough acquainted with her dragon to know what he wanted to convey to her. She shunned the fears of the mature dragon.

"I'll just see them and come back before you even know it. Take care of Hiccup." She requested; the dragon nodded. It only knew too well what Hiccup, the naughty three year old toddler, was capable of. Once Hiccup had disappeared only to be found sleeping beside a terrible terror a few edges down. It had scared Valka to the core and then onwards she didn't let him out of her sight ever again.

Cloudjumper positioned itself across hiccup between him and his mother. Hiccup called out. And Valka consoled him and told him to be a good boy and that she'd be back soon. _The Viking-ness is being shown._ She thought miserably. _The attitude of a Viking to do anything whatever he wanted would naturally be in Hiccup_. _He is a Viking after all_.

Valka tied a vine rope to Cloudjumper and fastened the other end around her own self. The Dragons had flown upwards; so, she'd have to climb up. She began climbing up, slowly and steadily. She wasn't a Viking to make rash decisions and certainly didn't depend only on her brawn power. She began taking rational steps upwards using the rocks peeping out of the cliffs as the steps. But one can never be lucky always. Valka missed a stone step and she began hanging from her hands. Valka never made it her habit to look down when climbing up, but now since she felt weak and tired from holding, she decided to peep. The view beneath gave her a feeling like that of drinking Yaknog put safely aside for a month. Her insides turned to jelly, trying to let her throw up the fish she had eaten that morning. She realised that she was way above the cavern. A cry left her lips before she could stop herself.

"Help!" Valka called out loud. Cloudjumper peeped out and the terror she saw in his eyes, she would never forget in her life. Cloudjumper began climbing up and in no moment was up with her. As Valka carefully lowered herself onto the Dragon appoint that had eluded her came into her range of thinking and instinctively looked down. Her three year old son looked up in anxiety after hearing his mother call. He was standing on the very edge. If he took a step...

"Hiccup!"Valka called out fear increasing in leaps and bounds. Instinctively, Hiccup took a step ahead, still looking above, oblivious to the fact that he was about to fall into the indefinite chasm beyond. Valka remembered only a blur of what happened next. A huge shadow of black flew over her and Cloudjumper and landed softly on the cliff that was their home. The dragon pulled Hiccup away and, Valka lowered herself in haste. When she and the storm cutter landed, the Nightfury, as the dragon had turned out to be, was nudging Hiccup onto the bed. Hiccup was reluctant to get going. Hiccup planted his heels into the floor but was unsuccessful; the dragon pushed him ahead without any constraint. Valka noticed that the dragon was almost as tall as her, nearly five feet in height and nearly a meter wide. Valka rushed and pulled Hiccup away. The dragons eyes were pearl green and hopeful. Behind the offspring of Lightning and Death a little black bundle landed.

This one was a hatchling Nightfury, sharing the Bigger dragon's adorable pearl green eyes and a scaly skin so dark and rough; it could only mean that this new dragon was somehow related to the bigger Nightfury. A little Nightfury.

Cloudjumper whispered in his human's ears, " _That one is a mother. The new one is her hatchling."_

The mother dragon's eyes turned to slits as she spun around and made her way to her hatchling. Valka was about to go and stop the dragon but Cloudjumper stopped her by putting his tail in the way. The new hatchling Nightfury had sneezed because of the snow that sometimes, during a storm, would seep into the cavern. It had such adorable eyes, the pupil so big and pouty, that Valka felt a sudden yearn to tickle it, the way she tickled her son.

The mother now towered over the little one and gave such a terrible ear-splitting roar that Hiccup, in his mother's arms, shut his ears tightly. The Hatchling too shut its ears with its fore limbs. The mother dragon kept pushing the little offspring of Lightning and Death till the edge and, with one final push, sent him off the Edge. The dragon disappeared and, a moment later, reappeared. The mother gave a roar and, the little one, cowering in fear of getting in its mother's way, disappeared again as it flew upwards.

Clear of distractions of any sort, the Mother Nightfury turned back to the Humans. Hiccup still had his hands on his ears. Valka lowered him slowly onto the bed and stood straight. The Nightfury kept changing her decision, her eyes looking at Hiccup and then Valka and again Hiccup, unable to decide the worthy one. She then, to Valka's surprise, lowered her head and front towards hiccup as a sign of acceptance, respect and... submission?

Before Valka could make anything out, the dragon disappeared in a flash and the Cavern was empty, empty except for them. Valka felt her feet buckle beneath her. Cloudjumper was there to support her as she sat down onto the bed carefully

"Good dragon," Hiccup smiled at her.

"No, my dear," Valka corrected him, her hand brushing through Hiccup's auburn hair. "A good and strong dragon."

Hiccup once again smiled at her, showing his crookedly white teeth as Valka gently with a mother's care, kissed him gently on his forehead. "Time for bed." She called out.

"No!" Hiccup reaction was almost half-expected. He thrashed about in her arms, trying to escape away from her angrily. And it took another eternity to get him to sleep.

While Valka was singing a lullaby to Hiccup,

" _... My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me..."_

She couldn't help but replay that moment, when the Nightfury bowed down to her and Hiccup. _What had that meant?_ She couldn't remove the strong memories of the Night fury's eyes.

 _All the other dragons took at least a month to get acquainted with and to acquaint with. Why did the Nightfury get acquainted, began to trust us, so quickly? It is unnatural for a dragon to do that, at least not within an hour._

As Valka lay down beside Hiccup who was curled up in a ball, she kept thinking about dragons gesture, the possibilities each more unlikely than the previous. It was a long time before she lost the battle to stay awake. Hiccups gentle snores were there to comfort her and in the end, they were one of the most beautiful things she had heard in her life.

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **Too much to speculate, huh? It was something to write this chapter, to fish out the new and imaginable thing that I could add in here. Still, I am pretty happy with what I wrote. I will give you a teaser- the little Nightfury was Toothless! The dimensions of the dragon are my own, not taken from anywhere.**

 **Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and please review it.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Confident Love

**Hi there,**

 **Sorry for the delay. I was having my tests. Now they're done, and I am free. Gods of Asgard and Vanir, I am so excited now. Anyways read, review, Favourite and follow.**

As children attain manhood, infants complete their childhood. Many young children on Berk attained the honour of killing their first dragon in front of the whole village and became true Vikings, while others began their difficult journey of becoming the Vikings their parents wished to see. And Astrid Hofferson was bent on proving it to her village that being a girl didn't mean that she couldn't kill a dragon.

Astrid set upon her earnest desire to be a Shield Maiden, one of the protectors of Berk, against the wishes of many people, especially Mildew, the grumpy old man, one of the most traditional Viking on berk. "The girl should be wed into a good house, made a mother to take care of children. This isn't the right method at all. She will suffer miserably." Mildew always stated.

But Astrid had her own reasons. None of her age-group children, she felt, were worthy of her. The Thorsten twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were a nuisance- nobody would know where they'd go and if any unfortunate one asks, they are the victim to some horror plan the twins would've made. Fishlegs, well, was the best, Astrid thought. He was full of knowledge, always first in theory class. Astrid always came second to him. Fishlegs wasn't the irritating type but when he began his well memorised lessons, nobody liked him. Their attitude was always like 'Why do we read the stuff the book tells you when you need to kill the stuff written about in the books.' And Astrid gladly believed it. Sometimes she did wonder about the would-be-heir of berk who was carried away by a dragon nearly fifteen years ago. She heard the story nearly a thousand times in her whole life- a mysterious dragon never seen before, carried both the mother and son and that they hadn't been seen ever since, although very few, like the chief, believed that they survived. Everyone knew that the dragons always and always went for the kill. There would be no chance that they survived.

As she sat sharpening her family battle axe on the cliff overlooking the sea, a voice she despised more than her inability and restraint to kill dragons rang out, "hey, babe. Don't damage your hands. That axe doesn't look good on you, put it down."

Astrid immediately turned around and gave a hard look to Snotlout, Chief Stoick's nephew and the now-heir to Berk. Snotlout's hair was oily and looked as though it was cut against his will. At only 5'2" he was the shortest, but that didn't stop him from reducing his self-centeredness. The Viking was grinning at her coyly, his Watery blue eyes searching for a sign of defeat from the proud shield-maiden-to-be, as Astrid, in retaliation strode away.

"Hey, don't go. I wasn't done talking." He replied to Astrid's act and began following her. When she stopped after walking for a short distance, her axe swinging in her hand dangerously like playing with a butter knife aiming at someone's eye, Snotlout sauntered gently and tried to put his hands around her. "Babe, we got to get this straight, you know. You and me-"

At that moment Astrid lashed out with her hand right into Snotlout's left side, left vulnerable when he tried to put his hands around her. Snotlout grunted and held his side carefully, as he slowly crumpled. By now he was groaning.

"That was for stalking me."She replied as she swung her axe's hilt. "And this," She grunted in effort. "Is for everything else." She said as she brought the hilt of her axe down onto Snotlout, right into his gut. Snotlout cried out, now clutching his insides, yelling mad curses at Astrid, who made her way through the grass, swinging her axe, as her favourite pastime was. She heard the gong for the night. Astrid to prepare for the night, the dragons weren't going to wait for her, she thought. She had to kill a dragon and prove it to the village when they attacked that night. She felt sorry for leaving Snotlout that way, but that fool deserved it, deserved it for stalking her, she remembered. That made her brutal and heartless, she realised but let it go, _and that's what we're._

Hiccup just loved soaring on the back of his Nightfury, the offspring of lightening and death itself, as his mother called it. _We are dragon trainers, hiccup ._ Valka told in his first flying lesson. _We don't kill dragons. We save them. They are like us. Things do scare them and things do scare us. But, when we're together nothing can scare us. We learn to live this way._ Valka was waiting for Hiccup to get his own dragon, so that both mother and son could work better, together. Sometimes she wondered when Hiccup would get his soul-partner, like a friend she found in her Cloudjumper. Valka knew that when it took nearly a year to grow close to Cloudjumper, Hiccup might take at least a few years. But she was in for a shock when she realised that her Son's ride was none other than the Nightfury.

Valka rarely allowed her ten year old son to fly on the dragons because she believed that Hiccup wasn't ready for it. But not all of it was true. Hiccup wasn't scared of dragons and also slept with them on his hammock that, standing about six feet of the ground, made Hiccup feel he was soaring on the sky. But on a bright midday, something unusual happened that led him to discover a lot new things he never observed.

"Mom!" He came yelling into the cavern, calling out a bazillion times. Valka lowered herself as she smiled at Hiccup.

"What is it Hiccup? I am right here." She said as she leant over and caressed his auburn hair lightly.

"Mom, a new dragon," Hiccup said, breathless from all that yelling. "I haven't seen a new dragon like that in my life." Hiccup was excited; Valka smiled at him. There were many dragons that amused him. When he first seen his terrible terror, Hiccup's Joy known no bounds. He began to take care of it earnestly.

"What is it? A new dragon?" Valka asked, amused by his restlessness. Hiccup rarely got so excited, she began wondering.

"I don't know." Hiccup replied. "The dragon watch brought it in here. It was in great pain. I didn't know what to do, and I thought of you and, maybe," Hiccup began once again. Valka smiled; she was really amused by Hiccup. "I fed some fish to it and it is resting now. I thought maybe I should let you know." Although there was no need for letting Valka know, being aware of medicinal and poisonous herbs and all, she was surprised. And when she saw the Dragon she understood why.

In front of her lay a small dragon, a black leathery and scale coat with Sharp pearl green eyes staring at her, completely slit, devoid of love or harmony, evaporating the insides of Valka. Hiccup looked at his mother in anticipation of her next move. An old saying came to Valka's mind-'The unholy offspring of Lightening and death itself'; She shuddered in the memory of the cold thought that sent chills down her spine. Her gaze immediately went to the left side of the now half dead dragon. The skin was torn blood gushing out like from a spout and the tail wing was battered. The dragon groaned and Valka immediately set to work as she settled herself down beside the battered tail of the dragon. "Hiccup, keep encouraging the dragon. I need you to distract it while I take a look at his wing."

"Will he be alright?" Hiccup's small, unsure voice came, startling Valka. Hiccup never a doubt regarding anything related to a dragon. But still, he sat down at the head of the dragon, murmuring smoothly into the dragon's ears. When Valka did a detailed scan of the Dragon's situation, she found out that the wing was a goner and due to the loss of blood, there might be a little chance of saving it. Not wanting to destroy her son's hopes, she set to work, first cleaning the wound and soothing the troubled Nightfury. But she knew what caused it; she seen dragon injuries like that in dragon training years ago. Dragon Hunters like those on berk done it.

Hiccup loved the way how his mother was cool in every situation, irrespective of it being a hopeless case or not. She delicately cleaned the tail and the legs of the dragon. Hiccup was quite matured for his age and known, first glance that the dragon wouldn't survive. But he persisted, talking about his life and love for dragons to the Nightfury, who calmly heard everything. It was when he spoke about losing his dad to a dragon did the dragon calm down, reducing the pressure the Viking lady was facing. Hiccup was astonished that all his training was fruitful; he was able to understand the dragon's gestures and growls. When he offered the fish to the dragon and the dragon opened its mouth, Hiccup noticed that it didn't have any teeth. "Huh, Toothless. I swear you could've -" In a flash the teeth appeared and the dragon wrenched the fish from the boy's hands. Stunned, Hiccup managed to complete his sentence. "Teeth."

"I don't remember my Dad. He died when I was young, in a dragon fight." The sad tone made the dragon look up at Hiccup. He growled in an understanding tone.

" _Yeah, me too. I lost my dad in a dragon attack. He carried a Viking away and the Viking killed him and died a few days later. Then my mom too died leaving me all alone. A dragon attack again. You are the first humans who didn't kill me."_ Hiccup smiled as he patted the dragon.

"Yes, there are many who do that. But we know you guys. You are not all that bad. We respect you," After a pause he added while grinning. "Toothless." The dragon growled in approval.

Valka managed to clear the mess. She paused for a while as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. It was clear- To save the dragon; he to lose his tail fin. It was a do or die situation; it was either the dragon's life or Dragon itself. While Valka couldn't manage to kill the dragon, she couldn't even separate the tail, causing pain and costing the dragon its ability to fly. She first let the dragon rest for sometime before trying out the procedure after she decided to save the dragon but sacrifice the tail. Telling Hiccup to let the dragon rest, she told him in confidence what she decided to do.

Hiccup was stunned and shock as though a death ray just passed through him. "No, you can't do that! He just can't lose his tail, not at least just like that. Something else can be done." Against her wishes Valka consoled Hiccup knowing how his mind runs.

"Hiccup," She caressed him lovingly. "Not everything can be saved. Sometimes for the better, we must give away. That is the way of life." She gestured to her surroundings. "All these dragons, they have lost something or the other. Some lost their parents, while some lost their children and -" She choked, remembering Stoick, how he would have loved Hiccup, devastated at the lost of his family. "Some, their family. It is the universal law of balance. Not everyone can enjoy happiness forever. Today you feel sad for the dragon. Tomorrow you may feel happy that the dragon survived. This is what it is to feel pain and love at the same time." She gave a sad smile to Hiccup as he grasped the message, but Valka could see that that wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied. _He is never satisfied,_ Valka mused as she went out on Cloudjumper to search for herbs that would anaesthetise the dragon.

Hiccup made his way back slowly to the dragon, shoulders slumped, giving out loud hopeless sighs. The dragon's ears perked up on hearing his footsteps. The Nightfury managed to sit up without stressing his side. "Hey, bud. Listen I- I don't know how- how to tell you that to save you," Hiccup inhaled and exhaled again. "We have to cut your tailfin." The sentence hung between them like a gloomy cloud. Not wanting to meet the Nightfury's gaze, Hiccup turned his back onto the Dragon. Toothless, the Nightfury roared loud, causing Hiccup to shut out the din. Hiccup spun around, anger blazing in his face, ready to burn the dragon down if he didn't stop the loud roar. Hiccup heard many roars; he was able to differentiate between different roars very well. But the look he saw in the dragon's fierce pearl green eyes was that of love and determination that clearly said, _I'll do anything for you. Just stop blaming yourself for my fate._

Emotional, Hiccup went and embraced the dragon tightly." I am so sorry. I know this was my fault. If only I healed you before my mother came, maybe it would've been possible to -"Hiccup began crying, the tears rolling onto the dragon's scales, rougher than anything he saw or felt. Toothless nudged him again, _that is fine for me. I haven't lost my tail yet. Do you think anything can be done?_ Toothless nudged his tail a bit, wincing in pain. But hiccup knew that nothing could be done. The original was gone. Nothing could be done...

The original was gone... something began turning the wires and gears in Hiccup's head. He was the master of the forges 'because he made weapons for his mother in the forge. And the Toothless' Tail 1.0 was gone. Before he knew it, Hiccup a plan. And Toothless knew it from the grin that began spreading on his face, that there were no side effects for this idea.

"Alright, we have got work to do, Tooth." He clapped his hands. Toothless looked at Hiccup eagerly. That determined look always meant something to come up, something of a good worth. And Hiccup was going to prove it.

 **Yep. Many will know what happens next, and are disappointed with this ending of the chapter. Just, my request, don't reveal it in the reviews to those who don't know. I wanted to continue, but I think this much is enough a chapter. New chapter in a week's time. And Teaser Plot- New Characters too who play an important role in the coming chapters!**

 **Anyways, Read Review Follow and Favourite too.**

 **Thanks for everything. Love you guys.**


	4. A New Life

**Hi Guys,**

 **So excited. 26 Followers! Thanks for everything. Don't leave Hiccup's side when he needs you the most.** **XD**

 **Please Follow Favourite and Review my writings.**

* * *

Hiccup knew he had very less time. Valka could come back any minute now. Hiccup put the final finishing touches to his newly made prosthetic tail wing, for the poor Nightfury as he heard the roar of a familiar Storm Cutter and the vibrations in the ground because of it landing on the ground. He just cursed as his mother called out. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup bit his lip. "Yeah Mom," He answered as he hastily shoved his creation under the rug behind a Cupboard on his side of a room. When he walked into the room, a faint smell of cooking herbs entered his nostrils. He looked at the Dragon now peacefully snoring, unaware that Toothless was going to lose a part of him now. "So, you decided."Hiccup said.

"Yes," Valka sighed as she began stirring the pot of herbs. "It was difficult. Either him or his tail." Valka sighed once again. She handed Hiccup some darts. "Shoot it at him. We have to drug him before removing the tail."

"Yes, Mom" Hiccup didn't want to do it but he didn't have any other choice. He shot the arrow and the dart went sailing smoothly into Toothless' hide. Hiccup was surprised that the dragon that killed humans didn't even feel the dart. Or maybe it was just he trusted them a lot, Hiccup having made friendship with him. In a minute the herbs were ready. Hiccup excused himself, finding this a great opportunity to put finishing touches to the prosthetic by telling that he couldn't bear to watch it. Valka understood and nodded.

Hiccup raced to the room, carefully bolting it began on shaping some metal shrapnel to the tail to make it durable. He had found some cloth, and had found out that a cloth was the best for making a prosthetic, since it was light. Hiccup found the cloth when he had rode a Gronkle to a nearby settlement for the first time and stolen a red flag. He still didn't know why he did so; maybe he had been fascinated by the cloth. He also realised that, living with dragons the tail could actually catch fire and get destroyed. He decided to go to a village and steal some more cloth that night.

A few hours later, when Hiccup came out, he saw that the dragon was still asleep and Valka was resting in the corner of the room, side of the opening to the cavern-house. "Mom?" Hiccup called out. "Mom, is he -"

"Everything is fine Hiccup," She pointed to the dragon tail beside her. "It's over. It was a success."

Hiccup sat beside his mom and admired the dragon tail. It was smooth and rough at the same time. The blood had clotted on the edge. As Hiccup ran his hand over the tail, Valka spoke. "I am giving the tail to the dragons for food." Hiccup nodded; he knew that dragons kill each other, and a Dragon's food should not be kept away from its master. Valka had learnt it the hard way. "I spoke with the Alpha." That caught his attention.

"What did he say?" Hiccup asked. The Alpha was the great Bewilderbeast that protected the dragons in the nest that he had made with its icy breath. Valka had drilled it so many times in his head that Hiccup could mimic her talking behind her back. Although he didn't like it, it was entertaining for the other dragons that lived with them, especially Cloudjumper who, although serious about his duties, craved for entertainment.

"To let him live here for a few days till he heals completely." The Alpha had aeons of experience and it had been only natural that Dragons and Humans alike went to him for guidance and Valka could understand the dragons well. Hiccup heard a groan and looked at toothless who had woken up and was staring at his tail, eyes in slits. Both mother and son looked at each other and Hiccup felt the fear. _A Nightfury could kill you on sight_. Hiccup then realised why his mother had been against healing the dragon. _Killing it would have been so much better._ Hiccup miserably thought in fear.

The dragon stared at his split tail which Hiccup stared at in amaze. It was sharply cut, making it look a little odd on the dragon. The Nightfury turned its head towards the mother and son, who were now shivering in fear. Valka now really hated herself, for having cut his tail and endangering her ten year old son's life. The dragon looked at Valka and then at Hiccup blinked a few times before looking back at his half-tail and back at them. But this time the eyes were big, the dragon almost giving a pouty dragon face. Toothless looked at them as he positioned himself properly on his hind legs, then he literally grinned from ear to ear. Because Toothless looked so comical, Hiccup pinched his hand hard not to laugh. Hiccup stood up and, against his mother's calls and telling, he went ahead and stretched his hand in front. The dragon squint its eyes in reflex. Hiccup paused, before trying it once again. Behind him, his mother just began calling him out before a growl from Toothless pushed her off.  
All of a sudden Cloudjumper came and pushed the Nightfury off the edge it had moved to, and settled itself protectively in front of Hiccup. Valka caressed Hiccup lightly from behind, while Hiccup cried out in futility.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried out and almost had fallen off the same ledge that toothless had fallen off, if Cloudjumper hadn't put his tail. Hiccup then turned to his mom. "Mom," there was this sort of a fire blazing in his eyes, that reminded Hiccup of Stoick. _Both of them frown in the same way..._

"Mom, you told Cloudjumper to kick Toothless off the edge, didn't you?"Valka was shocked; never had she imagined that Hiccup could think something of that sort. She loved Dragons just like him.

"Hiccup, no it was just an accident. Cloudjumper was -"

"ENOUGH! I saw you have a look with ''Cloud' there, minutes before he kicked Toothless." Hiccup was beyond anger now; he was the symbol of rage. Valka was expecting yellings and more screamings and anger but what happened next was unimaginable: Hiccup went into his room a small opening in the wall and came out with something red in his hands. Valka wanted to smile seeing how 'formidable' he looked. But hiccup just strode past her and jumped of the cliff.

"HICCUP!" Valka yelled as she peered down into the void beyond. Hiccup was nowhere seen. "Cloudjumper, come on. We must find him." She said just as a shrill whistle rang in the background of the occasional dragon roars in the nest. Valka jumped back hearing the familiar sound she had heard Seven years ago: Hiccup was riding the Nightfury as it shot up like the missile completely vertical, till he managed to get out. The dragon had a red tail now. "How in the name of Thor -"Valka wondered.

Hiccup, ten year old Hiccup was flying on the Nightfury as it made its way through the crevices in the nest ice. Hiccup was happy that the tail fit perfectly on Toothless. The dragon hadn't hurt himself when he had found him on the floor of the nest. He managed to get its trust and swiftly like a pro fixed the tail. Toothless had been really happy, more like jubilant regarding his new tail. Hiccup, as a final finishing touch, had made a saddle just in case his mother allowed him to fly on Toothless, but now that seemed impossible. As he flew out he felt free. Totally free to do anything.

Hiccup decided to steal some stuff from the nearby settlements for his impaired dragon's needs. And he knew just the place he had heard about a few days ago from having flown over a ship. He was still angry with his mother and didn't know when he would go back. But if not for eternity, now he had an aim, a goal he knew he had to fulfil.

"Berk, get ready to give us some important stuff or face my Dragon's WRATH!"

* * *

 **And of course, yes.**

 **The gist of the Fan-fiction comes into the picture. I know you might think I did a pretty bad impression of Valka, a few sentences ago, and I know where I am justified. The movie should pacify you enough. Anyways I was really excited to pen this one down. And please review my writings.**

 **Anyhow, Review, Share, Follow and Favorite this piece as soon as possible. Thanks**


	5. Valka's Stars

**Thank you everyone for being with Hiccup till now. A Virtual Toothless for everyone!**

 **I just want to know your ideas, themes, plots, ships, OTPs, OOCs, OCs, for the new characters coming in the next 2 chapters. It is difficult to update of late, because after a week of vacations, I began college. So you get the idea - tests and projects and assignments and ... it keeps on going.**

 **It is difficult to reach up to some of your expectations and I really realise that. But please tell me if I have to change the plotline or anything. Also tell me if this story could be a flop or anything. I really need these precious reviews and all.**

 **NOTE: I wanted to just say that whatever is spoken in italics is just expressed by dragons through their actions or habits, seeing that dragons can't talk**

 **Please expect a chapter every 1-2 weeks for this story.**

 **This chapter is for all of you.**

 **Follow Favourite and please, please Review. Your feedbacks are really valuable.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

"Do you think I was too harsh on her, bud?" Hiccup stroked Toothless's head. They'd now been flying for hours and Hiccup had no idea where to find Berk.

The dragon gave a small roar. " _I can't believe you're saying that. I mean she tried to kill me!_ " Toothless expressed, exasperatedly.

"I know. But she did that to protect me." Hiccup defended.

" _From me_?" Toothless questioned.

"Argh ... you're impossible." Hiccup muttered.

Hiccup saw something on the horizon and began flying towards it. When they neared it, thinking it was an island, still better, the island of Berk, they were disappointed: it was a sole ship in the middle of the ocean. The sun was setting, sending red and orange gradients into the sky. For the first few hours, Hiccup had only tested his dragon's flying abilities. After being sure that the dragon felt comfortable in his new tail, they'd set on the journey. But still Hiccup didn't know what his mother might be doing. Many a times, Hiccup had turned his head around to see if Valka was following them. But, no. She wasn't anywhere.

The ship looked out of shape. Hiccup wondered what a ship was doing all by itself in the sea.  
"Want to check it out, Toothless?" he asked the dragon. The dragon swooped down low and let Hiccup observe the ship.

The ship wasn't a warship, the way Valka described to him, when he had asked about what she did when she went out. More like ... a trade ship. Hiccup decided to go ahead with that thought. There were many wares on the ship and one sole person was steering the ship. Hiccup couldn't quite understand what he was saying and he didn't want to. Valka had told him that there were people who were scared of the dragons and seeing this person, Hiccup could bet on his dragon that he was the first amongst them to scream out. Hiccup was clever enough to find his way through the sea. Hiccup decided to follow the ship to see to which island it visited. He decided to steal some things from the first village he saw. The movement was slow. So most of the time, Hiccup tried out new flying techniques on the dragon, still keeping the ship in view. He had also let Toothless feed on fish when it was getting boring. Just to speed up, they even let the ship disappear before finding it once again. They reached an island during nightfall. Hiccup had spent an entire day without his mother and he was jubilant.

People live on this island and Hiccup swore as he realised that he had chosen a terrible day to steal.

There was a dragon raid going on.

Multitudes of dragons attacked huge people who fought them off with axes, bows, swords and a variety of tools Hiccup hadn't seen before. And it was evident that the trader too hadn't anticipated the attacks. Hiccup was in a state of confusion. He had no idea what to do. Toothless kept on turning his head left and right, seeing the dragons attack and flying off with their prize. Then something happened that neither Hiccup nor Toothless had anticipated: Toothless's eyes slit as he geared up to fly and, to Hiccup's utter dismay, attack the village. Hiccup didn't know what to do. All the dragons back home were under the control of the Alpha. Never had there been a situation where the dragons slit their eyes and refused to listen to Valka's words.

The familiar whistle of the dragon that had been so reviving to Hiccup, suddenly felt like a sign that he might be captured. And it was only his first day! Hiccup bent his head, laying it on the dragon's back, praying to the Alpha to come and save him somehow. He went beyond asking for help from his mother too. He shut his eyes tightly, not even letting the glow of the fire open his eyes.

Somebody beneath him, yelled, "NIGHTFURY! Get Down." Toothless let a plasma-blast, as Hiccup had decided to call it at that Life-and-death moment when his life depended literally on a crazy, mentally affected dragon. Hiccup opened his eyes a bit and a screenshot of the picture in front of him flashed before his eyes- A really big man, with a strawberry blonde beard and hair so thick that, when twisted, it just stood out just like that.

"Move the others to the southern brook," the huge man said. He wore a green dress and had a fur cape around himself. He held an axe in his hand as he stared in disbelief at Toothless and, possibly, him too. Hiccup just wanted to melt into the Dragon of embarrassment. If his mother had been here, Valka would've put him in serious trouble.

"Toothless, get us out of here, bud. Please!" He prayed, long and hard.

Maybe it was Toothless's conscience or the Bond that they had shared over the past few hours, Toothless shook his head hard and then, coming back to his original personality, eyes big with happiness, before they flew away from the island. The island was a speck in a few minutes. But a few hours later, Hiccup remembered something.

"Toothless, we need to get some leather."

" _Leather? But you wanted cloth._ " Toothless argued.

"Plan changed. We need leather, not cloth." Hiccup spoke before turning around back to the island. The island was silent. All the dragons had gone and it looked as if everyone had gone to sleep. Hiccup knew he had a few moments before someone noticed a dragon inside the village. And Hiccup needed no introduction to their ability to tame and kill dragons.

He visited the Forgery where Hiccup found some metals he could take back. As about the cloth, Hiccup decided to steal an entire flag. Lucky for him this flag was black.

It took toothless and Hiccup a whole hour to round up their essential supplies. When Hiccup had begun crossing the list of things mentally in his head, he heard a door creak open and, to his great dismay, saw that the Villagers had begun coming out of a huge door on the side of the cliff.

"Toothless, no time, we need to go now." Hiccup stuffed everything into a bag and swung over Toothless, the dragon gearing up to fly. They took off just as someone with a gruff voice yelled, "Hey! Come back here!"

In a few minutes after they're airborne, Berk was a small speck, a small spot in the middle of the sea. Hiccup just wondered if that trader was okay, the one they'd been following to Berk.

Hiccup began caressing Toothless's head. "What happened there, Tooth? You grew all..." Hiccup paused searching for the right adjective. "Angry and bad, just like that. Are you OK?"

" _Stop asking me those questions. It irritates me. I too have no idea. And yes, I am perfectly OK._ " Toothless warbled.

"Shall we go back then?"

" _It's upto you. You feel ready?_ " Toothless asked the concern clear in his tone.

"I guess so. We'll see." Hiccup answered as he directed the dragon back to the Alpha in the nest. It was going to be a long night journey. And he had a mother to apologise to.

* * *

It felt to Valka that she'd been waiting for a whole lifetime for Hiccup to come back. She didn't want to go find him, but wanted him to come back on his own. And she knew it. Knew that he'd come back. Cloudjumper gave a small grunt, gaining her attention. He nudged her pushing her away from the Cliff. They'd waited for long. It was either that he'd gone and wouldn't come back or he'd come back later.

Valka knew Hiccup's emotional outbursts well enough. It was just like the boy's father, Stoick. Hiccup wasn't the type of person who'd bear a grudge for long. He would come out with it someday, like her. Sometimes Valka did amuse herself with the Stoick she saw in Hiccup, the way he would glare, eyebrows furrowed, chin lifted up, a sign of anger.

Cloudjumper crooned and pushed his head under her palm.

Valka sighed. "Hiccup will come." Thus pacifying herself, she swung herself over Cloudjumper who took off the edge and soon they were flying in the cool breeze that, even though she was used to it, sent chills down Valka's spine.

A new dragon hunter had entered the fray and he was killing dragons relentlessly. Valka had been releasing dragons for the past few hours and it was clear to Cloudjumper that she was exhausted.

Now again they were going into the middle, endangering Valka's life and his own too. Cloudjumper sent a roar ahead. He knew exactly how Valka felt, although he never had any offspring of his own. In a few hours they made it to the Hunters' base.

"We need to distract them." Valka swung her staff around and the Alpha rose from the cold sea. All the hunters on the ship ran hither-thither, some yelling in fear. Some of them were chanting Nordic verses loudly.

Valka immediately set to work. While the Alpha distracted the hunters Cloudjumper blasted away the gates and released the dragon trapped, the dragon immediately joining the Bewilderbeast's Armada. She had managed to free fifty such unfortunate dragons when she felt a sword blade poke into her tough scale.

"Cloudju -" She spun around. But her dragon was trapped under heavy sophisticated netting held together by a few men and a man was looking at her with hatred and a drunken feeling of victory dancing on his face.

Drago Bludvist smiled at her. "Well, well. Who do we have here?" He kicked Valka to her knees and then lifted her head with his metal hand. "A distraught dragon rider. Utterly hopeless." Drago spat the last words with such ferocity that Valka turned her head in disgust.  
"TURN AROUND! COME BACK! The _danger_ has gone." Drago leant and took away Valka's staff.

"No," Valka tried to stand up but she was again kicked by Drago. But this time as she fell, she felt her ankle twist. Valka groaned.

"So this is how you control the beast." Drago tapped the staff on his hand. He began accessing the staff. "Hmm... Light. Made of bone. A Bone Knapper, I see. Exotic. " HE looked at Valka. "Thank you, for this." Just as he brought the staff down on Valka, a whistle blew and the Staff disintegrated.

The next blast distracted the men holding the storm cutter captive, thus freeing it. Valka squinted at the coming speck of black against the back ground of white sunlight. She tried moving her legs but it hurt every time she moved. Cloudjumper hurried to Valka, kicking out of the way. Valka managed to climb on and they were in the air in moments. Before Valka had the minute to see her saviour, the Nightfury and rider both together blasted off some other Traps and cages. This went on till sundown. The hunters were then weak and powerless. Satisfied, the Nightfury and the rider flew to where Cloudjumper was stationary in the air. The rider had a green cloth tied around his face and she couldn't quite make him out.

"We go home, then?" the rider asked her.

"You destroyed my staff!" Valka replied. As rider pulled his scarf that was tied around the face down, Valka gasped and then smiled. "I don't believe it."

"Your blacksmith will make another one for you. Don't worry." After a moment Hiccup added. "Mom,"

"Hiccup, I- how..." Valka reached out to Hiccup, but cringed and groaned.

"Mom!"

"I am fine. Just a sprain." Valka muttered.

"We'll go back now. Let's talk later." Hiccup said and Valka nodded as they made their way back home.

Back home, Hiccup told Valka everything except about Berk, knowing how much of a Hel she could become, if she knew about it. So he had wrapped up the story with him trying out new flying stunts and techniques with the Nightfury.

Hiccup looked fondly at Toothless.

"The credit goes to him." He summed up. "If it weren't for him, maybe I would have los-"

"Shush Hiccup." Valka put her fingers on his lips. "Don't." They were sitting on the bed. Hiccup sleeping on Valka's shoulder, as the mother rubbed her son's back in a fond way. "I am so sorry, behaving like that with Toothless. I didn't know. Knew nothing at all. " Hiccup had made a separate crutch for her to use, because of her sprained ankle. Valka marvelled at Hiccup's uncanny talent to make anything. _Gobber would have loved him a lot. He would've been of great help._ Toothless was sleeping on the other side of the room with Cloudjumper, swishing his tail frequently.

She just looked at hiccup. Hiccup had fallen asleep, snoring seriously in his sleep. He had stayed up late in the night, making the crutch for her. It _was_ too tiresome for a ten year old to go through all of that, especially on his first flight. Valka didn't want Hiccup to meet Drago, at least, not so soon. But they were safe, if at least only for now and the thought warmed her from the inside.

Valka smiled. "Toothless is a part of the family. He lives with us now. I love him like you. You both are my children, my stars."

* * *

 **I know that might have been too quick. I wanted to get on with the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Please Review Favourite and Follow this story.**

 **Thanks.**


	6. Dreams and Friends

**Yes...**

 **A new chapter awaits. I just want to inform all my sincere fellow readers that in the 3** **rd** **chapter, after the Astrid scene in Berk, I began the story with Hiccup flying on Toothless. I want to inform all of you that I was planning on his meeting with Toothless just as a flash back. But now I updated the chapter as a continuation of the 2** **nd** **chapter itself, not as a flashback. I request you all to go and read the chapter once again in this format.**

 **Also Hiccup was ten years old when he first met Toothless.**

 **Anyways, go ahead and enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to** **The Crimson Commando** **for his/her immense faith in believing this to be a great success.**

 **Go on! What are you waiting for!**

* * *

" _He's just like you Stoick. Look at that frown!" Valka said as she picked up a baby in hands, cajoling it and humming a song._

15 year old Hiccup had heard many a times, this song from Valka.

" _Oh, give the boy to his father." A gruff voice spoke. "I think he's just like you. Look at that hair of his, just like yours. Oh the eyes, they are yours for sure." A man with an orange beard spoke. His voice was gruff and throaty._

Hiccup realised he was seeing things from a baby's point of view when two stubby hands came into his field of view. The background was hazy brown. He couldn't make out half of what was supposed to be the wall behind the man. Just his beard took most of the space.

" _Oh look, already ready to fight his father to take over his place as the chief of Berk, ho!" the man joked as he spun the baby in his hands in the air. "He likes it!"_

Hiccup felt awkward seeing this dream but the next moment changed everything.

" _Oh, stop doing that Stoick, Hiccup will cry." Valka spoke as she pulled the baby away from the man. "Nobody will believe he is your father, now, will they?" Valka spoke in a mocking baby-like tone to the baby._

Hiccup could hear the baby cooing and saliva dribbling from his mouth.

 _Valka began wiping the baby's -,_ His face, Hiccup thought.

" _He'll make us all proud now, won't he?" Stoick the chief spoke._

" _Oh yes he will. But only after he sleeps for some time. It is way past Hiccup's bedtime."Valka placed the baby's head on her shoulder as she walked away from the other man. "Hiccup will be called the heir of Berk only if he gets good sleep"_

" _Yes, Yes. Hiccup is a strong boy. A strong Viking heir to the throne of Berk."_

* * *

When he bolted upright after the umpteenth time he had dreamt, Hiccup knew it was the last straw. He ran both his hands through his auburn hair. Hiccup realised he was panting heavily and sweating profusely. Toothless tottered and put his head in Hiccup's lap, crooning loudly.

" _A Nightmare?! Again?_ " toothless groaned.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that they are dreams and not nightmares?" Hiccup gave up.

" _You don't breathe deeply, you don't sweat a lot and you don't wipe your face when you don't have a nightmare. Got it._ " Toothless nudged Hiccup.

"Shut up, Nightfury." Hiccup snapped.

Toothless giggled.

"Man, I need to refresh before I sleep again." Toothless gave Hiccup an expecting look. "And the best way is a flight, to clear my mind." Toothless jumped around happily, disturbing many of Hiccup's things on the rack and his table. Hiccup still didn't know how to tackle the situation of Extra Adrenalin of dragons, considering they had what Humans called Adrenalin, even though he had spent many months bonding with the dragon.

"Shush, Toothless. If mom wakes up," He drew a line across his throat with his finger. Toothless grew silent as he made his way out of the room. As Hiccup's fifteenth birthday, Valka had given him a room the dragons had carved for him. "Toothless, no. Not there."

Toothless gave Hiccup a questioning look and rolled its eyes when he saw where he was going.

"Aw... come on. Don't be such a baby." Hiccup ran his hands on the icy-cold wall of the room till he came across a depression which he pushed. As if by magic, the wall became a sliding door. Hiccup put his fingers in the space between and leant pulling the door open. "Come on, let's go."

Sometimes when he hadn't want to go on missions, just to keep himself busy, Hiccup had made tunnels and secret passage ways for easy transportation. He tamed many dragons for this purpose only. But Valka didn't know about this because there were some places where Hiccup wished to be alone. To be honest, Hiccup was tired of his mother's over protective attitude towards him. Heck, he was fifteen years old. Of course the hormones were kicking in. He wanted to be independent and free, wanted to have some responsibility.

But the passageway he had entered with Toothless, wasn't a passageway but a secret door that happened to be another exit that Hiccup used when he was grounded for gods-know-why reasons. In a minute they were out and Hiccup was breathing in the icy cold air that cleared his head many times he was angry, especially after he had run away from his mother when she had tried to kill toothless all those years ago. After he came back he had realised that his mother wasn't there. After spending a long time breathing in the Alpha air, he had felt better and had gone to save her.

Now when he felt strong and awake enough to fly, they flew. Hiccup never felt tired of flying. It was one thing he knew that would never tire him no matter what.

Then he had a few moments to think to himself about the dream. _No, memory._ He corrected himself. Hiccup knew that it was the truth. And the man that he had seen those years ago was his father. _But hadn't Mom told that Dad was dead?_ He thought to himself. The island, Berk, was his. _But then why? Why separate us?_ He got no answers to the questions, how much ever he racked his head.

He had put on nearly twenty rounds when smoke trailing upwards in a single file, from an island, caught his attention.

 _What is that?_ "Toothless, south east, Redland." He commanded and the effort wasn't in vain; the dragon understood and descended down, landing in the foliage that acted as their camouflage.

It was warm and flies were biting him as he walked. Hiccup began squashing them as he made his way to the bushes. Indistinct murmuring greeted him as he peeped through the bushes.

Around a campfire, three people sat. They were talking amongst themselves. Toothless slit his eyes and bared his teeth to show his dislike of the people.

"Toothless," Hiccup spoke patting his dragon gently on the head. He put a finger to his lips."Stay silent. We don't want to attract them to us, do we?"

One of them turned his head around apparently doubting the security of their camp.

Hiccup crept forward to such an extent that he could hear them clearly, toothless following him silently.

"Sadmir, stop doing that. You're making Redcod more scared." A girl spoke as she shifted her seat to sit and put her hand around a boy who was sobbing into his hands.

The other one called Sadmir retaliated. "I know it. I don't want to scare him too. But this isn't a secure place. We can't say here for long." He looked back to the girl, his grey eyes sparkling along with the flames that leaped high.

"When did I say we are staying here forever? It is just for tonight." The girl shouted, her temper rising.

"We never should've left." The boy, Sadmir, regretted.

The third boy, who was sobbing, sobbed even louder. Toothless growled and pushed away Hiccup's familiar caresses. Toothless knew they weren't here for a picnic, only for trouble and stepped into the familiar light of the moon, giving away his position and possibly that of Hiccup's too.

"Oh, oh." Hiccup face palmed as he saw through his fingers, that Toothless had gained their attention and that he was moving at them in a defensive stance.

Hiccup sighed. "Toothless,"

* * *

Genera was the one who saw the dragon first.

"Sadmir, Sadmir!" She called out tugging at her brother's tunic. They were sleeping on the floor. The fire had sizzled out and was giving out random embers that cooled down almost immediately as it had come.

"What is it?" Sadmir groaned without turning around.

"Sadmir, there is a dragon here." Genera tugged at her brother. On the other side Redcod was curled up, trying to preserve his body heat till daybreak. He had gone to bed sobbing and had slept almost immediately.

"Kill it." Sadmir shrugged, sleepily. _He still gets dreams,_ Genera sighed. _old dreams of killing dragons._ Then she shook him harder.

"It's a Nightfury!" she yelled into his ear.

"What?" Sadmir got up almost immediately. When he did, he regretted it. He was staring into the pearl green eyes of the Dragon that many people dared not to fight. And it looked that his sudden action had ignited a series of chains of events. The dragon shot a purple fire ball just below his feet. Sadmir kicked the ground and got up, sprained his foot then toppled again. Genera lifted her bow and shot the Nightfury in the forelimb, injuring it harshly. The dragon tried to walk but it was evident that the pain was too much. It fell down with a THUD!

Almost immediately someone yelled from behind the intruder dragon. "TOOTHLESS!"

Genera looked up from her bow to see a boy no older than herself run towards the dragon. Seeing to and fro between the dragon and the oncoming human missile of pure worry and recklessness, she darted and crashed into the boy, toppling over him, thus preventing him to get charred by the dragon.

As the two of them disentangled themselves a groan from behind them stunned them. The boy got up and pushed Genera away.

"What the -" Genera wasn't done talking when she noticed something. The brunette auburn haired intruder was leaning beside the dragon massaging its paw. The dragon wasn't even hurting him; the arrow that she'd pierced into the dragon was lying beside them.

Sadmir was groaning, Red cod was beside him nursing his sprained leg.

She immediately drew and arrow and aimed it at the dragon-human pair.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked the pair, her bow was trembling, her aim faltering.

The auburn haired boy turned around and stared at Genera in the eye. He had forest green eyes, that cast an appraising look onto her. "What am I doing? What are you doing, hurting my dragon like that and all? Look now he can't even move." The boy caressed the dragons head lovingly.

"Wait, your dragon? Get away from it. He'll kill you." Genera stammered.

"He'll kill me? If that was the case, he'd have killed me nearly five years ago when I flew away with him." the boy chuckled. "My name is Hiccup and if you'd be kind enough as to lower that weapon of yours, we'd be honoured. We'll get out of here and stop interfering in your life, if you'd let us go."

Genera opened her mouth to say something but then she stopped. "Nope," she placed her bow more clearly. Now clearheaded as she was, she felt better knowing what she was up against. "We don't want to kill you or your dragon. Why should we?" she asked, looking behind her. "Right brother?"

"Yes," Sadmir said. He was supported by Redcod around whom he had put his arms. Although weak and tired, he managed to speak. "We don't kill dragons. We train them."

Hiccup stood there shell-shocked. He wanted to ask more, but then Sadmir cupped his hands around the mouth and did a good imitation of a RazorWhip. The girl mimicked a Deadly Nadder and the boy, Redcod cried out like a Changewing.

In front of Hiccup came a RazorWhip, a Deadly Nadder and a Changewing, complete with saddles and fish in their mouth.

"You see we are not dragon Hunters. We are Dragon trainers." Sadmir spoke to Hiccup directly. "Tell your story first. Then we will tell ours."

 **Yes...**

 **New characters! Sadmir, Genera and Redcod they are our new characters (My OCs) And I need your help to ship them with Berkians. (Hiccstrid excluded)**

 **Love you guys keep reading...**


	7. The Vikings' Story

**Hi everyone,**

 **Have a nice day... thank you** **Eildooravek** **for your constructive review. I have corrected the unexpected mistake and you can read the chapter once again.**

 **A new update for you all...**

 **Let's make it 45 followers by the next chapter, shall we?**

* * *

"Trainers?" Hiccup was confused as he looked from one face to another. He just couldn't believe that there could be other dragon riders.

"Why you thought you were alone?" the girl who had introduced herself as Genera smirked. All of them were sitting around the now burning fire, Hiccup kneeling down and wrapping a bandage around Genera's Brother, Sadmir's ankle. He had a tough sprain and was unable to walk.

"No, I- my mom told that not many people could train a dragon especially if they keep killing them." Hiccup answered as he got up, wrapping the extra bandages and putting them into the bag strapped to Toothless. "That should do for now, although it would be best if my mom checked it once before." he spoke directly to Sadmir who nodded, bending and checking the bandage.

"I can't believe that you managed to tame a Nightfury." The other boy, Redcod said. "I mean they are one of the most dangerous and prized dragons around- An unholy offspring of Lightning and death itself."

Hiccup frowned. He had heard that description somewhere. But he didn't have time to think where because Sadmir spoke. "Yeah," he agreed. "They are difficult to tame. It is a miracle you actually did it."

"No, they are fun loving animals. Nothing is deadly or unholy about Nightfuries." Hiccup protested. And he was right. There were moments where Toothless had saved Hiccup from certain harm that, otherwise, would have been difficult to escape unless you had a dragon to save you.

"How did you do it?" Redcod then asked. He was making notes in a small note book that was a lot like Hiccup's own. Hiccup found the thought entertaining that there was someone who shared the same enthusiasm as him in noting down information.

And then the whole story came out- how they had been carried away, then his meeting Toothless and a bunch of other adventures he and his mother had been on. They all were good listeners. Sadmir had folded his arms and was staring at Hiccup intently; his silver eyes furrowed a little. Once in a while he ran his hand through his long black hair, the same way Hiccup did if he was restless. Other than that he had brown streaks of hair in his black one. Hiccup somewhat admired Sadmir's tone of authority. There was an aura of leadership around him that made Hiccup want to follow his command at his will.

But sadly the same couldn't be told for his sister, Genera. She was restless, changing the position of her feet every other minute. At some point she even began tapping her foot. She was resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She had similar silver eyes like her brother, although the feelings in it were undecipherable. He couldn't just make anything out by her attitude: sometimes she stayed restless and then other times she would stay still, concentrating hardly at something. Genera had two brown long braids, not as long as his mother's- it was short, maybe till middle of her back, and black streaks in her hair. But unlike Sadmir, she had a ton of freckles over the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Sometimes she just stabbed a stick into the fire to keep it going. And the ferocity with which she did, Hiccup decided that if he had to ever take a weaponry class, he'd take from her.

Redcod was apparently the one because of who they were still together. Or else, Hiccup was sure that they'd parted their ways the minute they could sense and feel. He was a silent guy, which actually made Hiccup go uneasy when he looked at him while he was talking. He had really short, almost shaved red hair that spiked in every direction. His brown eyes unlike the siblings had warmth that Hiccup really liked. He was making notes ferociously that made Hiccup laugh.

"Redcod, you don't need to take notes. There are a few books I have filled over the years. You can copy from there." Hiccup said as he gently took away the book and charcoal, placing it beside Redcod.

"And that's my story." Hiccup ended after a half-an-hour talk about himself. "Now tell me yours. How did you find this Island?" hiccup asked, mainly to Sadmir.

"We ran away." Genera cut in hard, surprising Hiccup. Hiccup turned around and looked at her. The four dragons were playing behind her in the mud. Hiccup assumed they had found Dragon Nip, causing them to feel drowsy.

Sadmir glared at his sister before continuing. Hiccup could see that they'd the same frown and smiled. "We used to live in a village, very far from here." Sadmir spoke. This time he didn't speak with the power of a leader, but like that of an old man, poor, sad and hopeless. His shoulders sagged as he leant forward, his wrist on his knees, careful not to put strain on his leg. "You know what a village looks like, don't you?" Hiccup nodded, thinking of Berk and another island Draak he'd visited. "Good. So in this village we Vikings killed Dragons."

"You did what!?"

"Whoa!" Sadmir raised his hands to Hiccup when Hiccup got up in surprise. "Relax. The story is not done yet." Sadmir once looked at Genera then immediately brought his attention to Hiccup. "well, one day, during a dragon raid, a fire burnt down our house and another colossal dragon we'd never seen anytime just rose from the sea and, and then the island submerged."

"Impossible," Hiccup gasped. "What happened?"

"No idea." Sadmir shrugged. "It looked like the dragon destroyed the island's foundations and-"

"The island sank, down to the ocean bed. How did you guys survive?" Hiccup asked, every moment sending shivers down his spine, at the thought of the dragon.

"We didn't actually survive." Sadmir spoke "We had gone on a boating trip with our uncle. It was when we returned that-".

"You saw the wreckage." Hiccup finished the story for him.

"It was terrible. We found- found, their bodies, completely charred- it was horrible-" Genera sobbed. He put her face in her hands and cried. Hiccup hadn't even imagined that she could cry. Not that he had meant it in a hard way.

"Genny," Sadmir sighed as he shifted to her seat and put his arm around her. She sat back and leaned onto her brother's shoulder, still sobbing.

"Genera, I am sorry." Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder.

"What did I do to them? Why did I lose them?" Genera sobbed even harder. Sadmir wiped the tears away.

"It wasn't your fault." Hiccup tried to pacify her, but she wouldn't let him come anymore close to her.

"No it was my fault." then Genera began sobbing again. Hiccup wanted to ask more but then someone put his hand on his shoulder. Hiccup turned around to see Redcod shake his head, clearly telling him not to do what Hiccup was going to do.

* * *

"I'll tell you everything afterwards." Redcod whispered before asking Hiccup to follow him. They left the siblings: Sadmir nodded when Hiccup signalled to him that they'd be back soon.

"What happened then?" Hiccup asked. "Where did you go?" They were behind a green vine partition, giving the homesick brother and sister some privacy.

"I'll tell you, wait. After we lost our home, our Uncle decided to stay on the sea, not base his operations on land. Who knows, maybe it could come back and then destroy our base again." Redcod shrugged. Hiccup couldn't just grasp the fact that Redcod could talk so much. He _was_ pretty silent in the beginning.

Hiccup took a moment before asking. "Did you see the dragon?"

"No," Redcod said. "It was only one big ripple stretching from a point that was our island."

"I'm sorry." Hiccup put his hand on Redcod's shoulder. "What happened then?" Hiccup knew he was putting a lot of pressure on the young Dragon trainer. But he had to get as much information as possible.

"It was a long time. We stayed on the sea. Sadmir was the most affected. I didn't know until that point that he was seasick. Then we began killing dragons. Since we were ten. Well Genera was nine. Sadmir is older to Genera by a year." At this point Redcod paused before continuing. "Well, then one day we pull down a Razor Whip. Sadmir was the one. Lucky for us it was bruised or Thor save us all, whatever could have happened. Well then Sadmir took care of it and then their bond grew strong and well... uh... you have it."

A crooning came from the partition and Toothless flew-walked in. Apparently he hadn't found Hiccup anywhere and had got scared because the Night Fury began licking Hiccup, dousing the dragon rider in Saliva and Dragon spit.

"Toothless... stop... ugh..." Hiccup groaned as he tried to push the dragon off. But Toothless had other ideas. He pushed Hiccup onto the ground and began licking him once again. "Toothless!" Hiccup gasped, unable to breathe. Redcod pushed the dragon away and pulled Hiccup's outstretched hand, thus bringing Hiccup back to his feet. Laughter came from the other side of the partition and Hiccup peeped. Both the brother and sister were laughing hardly and, to Hiccup's great dismay, Genera slapped hard onto Sadmir's leg, thus bringing about pain and agony onto her brother's face.

"Argh..." Sadmir instinctively moved away from Genera and by doing so put more pressure on his injured leg. He twisted and fell down onto the ground, holding his ankle in agony.

"Sadmir!" Genera shouted, sliding down beside him, trying to stop him from stressing himself, but Sadmir pushed her hand away. Genera brought her hands in front of her mouth and tears began to flow. "What have I done?"

"Genera!" Redcod ran and knelt before the shuddering body of Sadmir. Sadmir was crying of pain into his arm. "What happened?"

Hiccup came and knelt by Sadmir too. Both the boys managed to turn the injured boy. Sadmir's eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing in a heavy controlled way. Genera looked at Hiccup with fear and worry in her silver eyes.

Hiccup nodded and turned to look at the injury and found out the cause. When Genera had slapped him on the thigh, the ankle's support had broken and had pierced his foot and then when he had moved again, the piece had pushed further into the skin. The injury was pretty gruesome. Hiccup was surprised that Sadmir had so much of a strength bearing the pain, that wouldn't have been possible by him.

After clearing the splinters in Sadmir's foot, Hiccup tied another cloth to it, only glad that he hadn't fixed some metal in the wood's place.

Sadmir was groaning when Hiccup was done. HE then quickly filled the others in. "We need to take him home. Now. There is no time to waste." Hiccup just looked around, the other dragons were ready. "Genera, ready the dragons. We go to my home now." Hiccup and Redcod managed to place Sadmir on Toothless because The other dragons didn't have saddles. The others were to follow them on their dragons. Hiccup just hoped that his bandages were put properly. There were a tone of things he had to do minute he went back to the dragon sanctuary. What was that god Redcod had prayed to? Thor.

Hiccup sent a small message before they took off. "They're innocent. Please let Sadmir get well soon."

* * *

 **Looks like I finally seemed to get my writing back. I mean I was writing, but now it feels a lot better. Anyways, review favourite and follow...**

 **Love you all.**


	8. Another Moment

**Okay, immediately after I posted my 7** **th** **chapter, I began typing this. So maybe you'll be seeing this today itself (or tomorrow) Man, I am really excited. Well then, let's begin!**

* * *

Valka was sure Hiccup had been sleeping in the night in that very room. Like every morning Valka had gone into the room to find it empty. All the dragons she had employed to find him out had been a waste. For some reason, all the dragons sniffed at the bed covers and began banging on the wall opposite to his bed. Every single dragon did that. Valka had just sighed and retreated to her own room. She knew he'd come back but usually he didn't leave without telling her. _Then why now?_

She was sitting on the bed and fixing the broken wing of a JawSnapper when she heard the familiar whistle of a Nightfury. And in moments Hiccup rushed into her room, breathless and sweating.

"Where were you?" Valka simply asked, continuing fixing the bone of the dragon, not even looking at him.

"Aw... gods" Hiccup bit his lip. He'd totally forgotten that he'd snuck out of the house in the middle of the night. Looking at the sun, he guessed that it must be Midmorning. "I went on a flight with toothless." He mumbled. "Mom we have an injured trainer!"

"A _what_ Trainer?" Valka shot up. "A dragon trainer?" She asked, shocked. _Could it be from berk?_

Hiccup nodded before rushing out of the room. Valka spent a whole minute waging a war in her mind.

 _Could Stoick have sent dragon trainers to search for them? Could they have made peace with the dragons?_

 _No way! They are blood thirsty Vikings! If they make peace, then Hiccup will kill toothless._

The two sides fought with such fury in her mind that she clamped her hands hard on her ears before yelling, "ENOUGH!"

"Mom?" Hiccup asked, uncertain, peeping into the room. "Everything okay?"

"Yes Hiccup," Valka sighed before leaving the JawSnapper in the room, crooning. She patted it once and walked out of the room.

Hiccup was sitting cross-legged on the floor near the feet of someone, ripping the bandage quickly and gently. Beside him a boy and the girl sat leaning over the face of the one on the ground. The girl looked up and startled Valka, tears spilling out faster than the speed of a Nightfury from her silver-grey eyes.

"Mom, here." Hiccup pointed to the person's feet. "A wood splinter pierced Sadmir's foot." He said pointing to the boy, sleeping on the floor. He was occasionally groaning. "It is harsh. Can anything be done?" Hiccup asked and moved aside, checking the injury.

True, the injury was harsh. Valka looked at Hiccup and he understood immediately. Valka poured some cool water over the now bleeding wound, keeping her hand in between. She knew that it would only burn more if the water flowed directly over the wound. Hiccup came back with herb paste and some more cloth. Valka applied some of the herb on Sadmir's foot; Sadmir winced and the girl hushed him.

"Will he be okay?" Her small voice came, hardly audible; Valka looked up at her and smiled. The girls black hair was plastered to her forehead and face was full of freckles.

"Nothing's really bad. He had a sprain, hadn't he?" Valka asked; the girl nodded. "It has just dislocated his bone. He's just fractured it. He'll be alright in a few weeks." Valka smiled. She looked at Hiccup. "Get them refreshed." Hiccup nodded and called them.

"Come on Redcod and Genera. Mom will take care of him. Let's have something to eat." Hiccup said and they all moved to his room, reluctantly, leaving Valka alone with the boy. As she slowly wrapped the cloth over the blunt bone that she used as a support she observed the boy.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at Valka, "Thank you," He muttered then closed his eyes again. Sadmir hadn't seen anything, only blurred images.

"Hush, don't exert yourself. It is nasty." Valka smiled as she ran her hand over the boy's hair. Then she moved him onto her bed in her room and closed the door Silently, giving him the peace and rest and began working on the JawSnapper's wing once again.

* * *

"He's fractured his foot." Genera stated for the fiftieth time and Hiccup face-palmed. She hadn't touched a morsel of the food in front of her, staring at it as if it would heal Sadmir.

"Listen, his foot won't heal on its own, if you don't eat."

"Neither will it, if I eat." Genera snapped harsh back at Hiccup's comment. Redcod was in his own world, looking outside, the face of a child seeing his present on his own. Hiccup didn't have anything to do, except wait for them to finish their food, ice-cold fish warmed by Toothless's plasma blast.  
"Hey Redcod, why don't you see the notes I made on all the dragons in here." Hiccup said, pulling the book from underneath some stolen parchment and waving it in front of him. Redcod pounced on the book and began flipping through the pages hungrily, giggling like a mad fool. "What happened to him?" Hiccup shirked away from the Viking as he asked Genera.

"He's giving you a sign that he shouldn't be disturbed under any circumstances, until tomorrow." Genera replied almost lazily, picking at the flesh of the fish. "I'm not hungry." She pushed her fish away and stood up just as Hiccup had begun scratching underneath Toothless. "Will you take me on a tour?" she asked the pair, who stared at her angrily.

"Would've been helpful if you had told me nearly half an hour ago." Hiccup muttered and swore in Dragonese, because Toothless shirked away from him.

When they exited the room, leaving Redcod in his own gleeful world, Genera walked upto Sadmir and put her hand on his. "Do you know why I blame myself for my family's death?" she asked without turning back, smiling, on seeing Sadmir's peaceful face.

"No?" Hiccup prompted.

"Well, that day we went on a ship picnic," She spoke, her voice turbulent, betraying the fact that she was going to break down any minute then. "And I asked my parents to come. But they didn't want to because they had other stuff to deal with." She turned around and looked at Hiccup. "Maybe if I had forced them, maybe if I had thrown a tantrum or something, they might still be alive." She sniffed but didn't cry. She took a breath and spoke, "alright, you owe me a tour,"

Hiccup grinned. "Alright, I know the best place to start your tour."

* * *

Her reaction _was_ worth watching, Hiccup realised when they went to see the Alpha. The Alpha stood towering over them, its crystal eyes cold and respectful.

"Odin save us." Genera spoke in old, almost ancient, Norse.

Hiccup settled himself on the rocks behind her, his hand on his knees, folded up. "Come on, come on." He kept muttering, as he stared at the couple keenly. "Come on, let it happen." His fist clenched.

The alpha let out a simple breath and Snow fell on Genera. She hastily wiped snow off her hair, dirtying her braids in the process. "What was that?" her voice trembled.

"That, my fellow dragon rider, is a Bewilderbeast," Hiccup said in a cliché way. "One of the last of its kind, the Alpha species. Every nest has a queen but this is the king of all dragons." Then he pointed to the ceiling of the Nest.

"With its icy breath, this graceful giant built out nest, a safe haven for dragons everywhere." Hiccup talked on, and smiling, remembering the way it had blown snow over Genera's hair.

"It protects the dragons here. Mom often takes him to Gods-know-where places." Hiccup shrugged as he beckoned Genera. "Come on, there's more to see." Hiccup was climbing up after making her walk to the very depths of the nest.

Genera followed him in awe, still recovering from the feeling of insignificance that she'd felt when she stood in front of the Alpha. The power could be felt in the air. Even Toothless and her Nadder, Jasmine, had bowed down to it.

 _If it was controlled by a bad guy then..._ She shuddered, thinking of the destruction it could cause. Half the boats would be damaged. Villages would be burnt. The thought was too much. She shook it off her head.

"Come, on just a bit more." Hiccup grunted as he climbed and disappeared into the ice on the ceiling. Genera just looked down and gasped; they were really high now. She never approved of flying at high altitudes and now here she was at the top of the world. The world of Dragons. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on.

"Hey, come on." She opened her eyes, just a peek; Hiccup was leaning inside, his green eyes shone with excitement, stretching out his hand. "Need some help?" he asked.

"Yes, please." She squeaked and shut her mouth with her hand. "Please,"

She was then pulled up and a blast of cold air shot her in her face. They were on the top of the icy nest. Half of her body was inside the nest, warm and cosy. Till the horizon only the ocean and icebergs were seen. The sky was a bad grey colour, a contrast against the dark sea with green icebergs. Hiccup was standing behind her. The cold sent shivers down her spine. The cold air tickled her bare skin around her neck. She felt her hair stand on its ends and opened up her braids, still not feeling warm. The wind was blowing it behind her. Finally, she knotted it in front of her.

"You're lucky you have long hair." Hiccup spoke behind her. She spun around her hair lashing him in the face. "Ow... " he spluttered, spitting out hair.

"Oh sorry, so sorry," Genera brushed some hair off his face.  
"Alpha, what do you use to wash your hair?" he asked and Genera didn't reply to it, still staring at him as he wiped the hair off his face. "What?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "This is awesome..." her voice trailed off in the wind, she could smell a faint fragrance of herbs in the distance. Then she stretched her hands and yelled. "WOOHOO!" it echoed back some time later.

Genera grinned and turned around. Hiccup had folded his arms and he shrugged, still looking at her. Hiccup then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "WHEE!" in a nasal tone. Genera laughed. It had sounded so stupid with his sarcastic voice. "Hiccup," Genera spoke. "Look," she pointed out to the west, the sun had just set, the vibrant colours still seen in the sky, reluctant to leave the protection of the sky. When Hiccup peered a little more, he got the shock of his life.

"What is it?" Genera asked; her voice was fearful. "Is it..." her voice trailed off when she saw his grave expression.

"It is." Hiccup stared at the oncoming silhouettes, so small, a tiny thing that was coming closer with a great speed. "Dragon Hunters."

* * *

 **Okay, end of the chapter. I knew I could submit two chapters in a day!** **YES!** **I know you all hate cliff-hangers. But it was necessary for this chapter... love you all.**


	9. High Fears

**Hi guys, love you all. I was watching RttE for the second time and to my horror (Hey, that rhymes with Thor!) I found not a single kissing scene like they did in the first season Riders of Berk/ Defenders of Berk. I was grief stricken and disappointed** **Anyways...This chapter is for you...**

* * *

"Hiccup, we need to get down and warn the others."Genera said as she shifted her position to see Hiccup. He had a thoughtful expression put on.

"I know," Hiccup said, still staring at the ship, rubbing his chin. "It took us half an hour to get up here. It will take another half to get down." Hiccup began cursing in Dragonese and Genera didn't understand anything. He moved behind her once again, still muttering and she leaned forward, all her focus on the sole ship practically in the middle of nowhere. She could see the reflection of metal, catapults and the iron armours of the men scuttling on the deck like tiny ants. She could see a big burly man in the middle clad in black and she could see another few ships, real small, just appearing over the edge of the horizon. The ships kept on increasing in size and then -.

"SKREEEEEEE!" Hiccup yelled behind her. Genera spun around, stunned, her heart missing six or seven beats as she rubbed her ears, pain written all over her face. Hiccup had cupped his hand around his mouth and was lowering it, his focus on a distant point. Before Genera could see what it was that Hiccup was focusing so intently, he spoke. "Do you trust me?" Hiccup asked. "Do you, Genera?"

"What – where – how?" Genera still recovering from the ear splitting screech asked. For a moment she feared that she'd become deaf, but then heaved a sigh of relief when she heard his voice.

"Do you?"

"YES!" She yelled desperately, still recovering. He'd be better taking her back, back to her brother. Then he slid his arm around her waist and Genera gasped. _What is he trying to do?_ No one had ever touched her like that other than her parents and Sadmir.

She looked at Hiccup, but he was concentrating somewhere else. When she followed his gaze, she saw that a small black thing was racing in their direction. She looked at Hiccup once again, but he didn't seem to notice it. At the last possible moment He yelled something loud, probably in Dragonese and the black mass caught his hand and pulled the two of them out of the whole in the peak of the nest.

Genera felt light for a moment and then her fear crept in. Beneath her the ocean flowed in all its glory, inviting her menacingly to enter and enjoy, never to come back into that world.

"AAAAHHHH!"She screamed, clutching onto Hiccup's shoulder even hard. She could feel her nails digging into his olive green tunic. A roar woke her from the stupor and the next minute she was on Toothless, still holding Hiccup around the waist from the back, fearful to let go. When the dragon dived down, that was the last straw. She screamed with all her might and shut her eyes tight. Her insides went Jelly-mode and she dug deeper into Hiccup.

"What the -" she could hear Hiccup in the distance, but now the wind was roaring in the ears as if she stood beneath a water fall. She wanted to shut her ears too. But to do that she'd have to leave Hiccup and she was fearful to let go. Her hair was flapping in the wind.

"PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE! STTTTTTOOOOOPPPP!" she yelled, taking out most of her energy. Toothless nose dived and she moved her arms over Hiccup's shoulder and tried to strangle him, putting her hands around his throat. "PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEE STTTTOOOOOP!" She yelled once more, hopelessly.

"What is the prob -" Hiccup choked and the nose dive was suddenly halted as Hiccup changed the Dragon's gears and the dragon immediately stopped. But gravity was doing its dirty magic. They were pulled towards the ocean at a great speed and Genera could see the toll she was putting on Hiccup and, indirectly, Toothless. She released her hand around Hiccup and slid her hand beneath his arms, around his waist. She'd never expected to face such a moment in her whole life, let alone survive it. Genera rested her head hard on Hiccup's back, not even opening her eyes. When she had released Hiccup from her throttle, Hiccup changed the gear. Lucky for them. They'd nearly crashed into that ocean and certainly Hiccup didn't want to swim in that cold weather. They were flying carefully just above the surface of the sea. At last Hiccup spoke.

"What do you mean by doing that? You nearly got me and Toothless killed!" he spun around and stopped, confused. Genera was green and had her hand over her mouth as she gestured hastily around. She swallowed; her lips were quivering as if of cold. She stuttered, murmuring something in audible. And she fainted onto Hiccup, her eyes rolling upwards.

* * *

Sadmir groaned a little and opened his eyes. He was in an airy bedroom, with a vibrant fragrance of herbs whose names he vaguely remembered. Didn't he have classes in those? He felt stiffness and a dull burning in his foot and he sat up, using his hands as a prop. He _was_ in an airy room, there were ventilators. There was a window too, but it was giving a dull grey light in the room. The brown mud colored walls were decorated in different dragon paintings and there were a few cloaks made of dragon skin. _Naturally_ , since it was inside a mountain. Sadmir stretched his feet and then winced. When he pulled the covers that covered his feet away, he saw that his leg was in some sort of a cast. He was just about to stretch and feel it when he heard a voice.

"Feeling better I see," Sadmir shot up and looked at the intruder. A woman was carrying a bowl steaming wit hot soup. She was smiling. "I am Valka, Hiccup's mother." She introduced herself. "When your sister hit you hard, you broke your foot, a fracture." She shrugged, putting the bowl in front of him. "Eat."

"Where's Genera?" Sadmir asked as he took the bowl gratefully; he was hungry.

"Your sister went on a tour with Hiccup. They'll be back soon." Valka smiled as she caressed his cheek, pushing his messy black hair out of his eye. "Get some more rest. I'll wake you up when they come." Then she exited the room.

Sadmir was hardly done putting a spoon in his mouth that a vaguely familiar whistle rang in the air. It was a moment before it hit Sadmir that the sound was that of a Nightfury. Hiccup's Nightfury. He set aside the bowl. He found a pair of crutches beside his bed and hopped on one foot out, using its help.

Hiccup was holding Genera in his hands, her head leaning backwards and hands dangling lifeless, as Valka reached out and carried her to the platform in the Room.

"Genera!" Sadmir forgot he was on crutches and he left the crutches, falling down hard. Hiccup saw it and picked him up, helping him get to Genera. "Genera, Genera!" he called out as he sat beside her. Valka sprinkled some water on her. She coughed and stuttered.

"What happened?" Valka asked Hiccup, staring at him and frowning a little.

"I took her to the vantage point." Hiccup answered. "We climbed all the way there,"

"Why did she faint?" Valka asked again. "Was it cold?"

"No, it wasn't that cold" hiccup protested. "She fainted after we flew down."

"You – you flew? With her? On whom?" Sadmir then remembered the whistle of the Nightfury. "On Toothless?" he asked; Hiccup nodded.

"This is terrible, very bad." Sadmir shook his head and again patted Genera's cheeks. "Genera, come on. Come on." He urged on. The fear was evident in his eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Hiccup asked; Genera coughed at the same time and opened her eyes. Her breathing was rasp and her heartbeat was quick and thunderous.

"Thank the gods, Genny," Sadmir hugged her sister. "How are you now?" he asked her, grey eyes meeting grey eyes.

"Thirsty," she answered. Her voice was throaty, almost dehydrated. While she was fed water by Valka who was slowly patting her back, Sadmir explained to an overly confused Hiccup.

"Genny's afraid of heights."

"What? Then how did she become a dragon rider?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"She flies at low altitudes. Well, Jasmine does that." He said pointing to the Nadder, now dozing peacefully in the corner beside the Storm-Cutter. And she hates those stunts they do, those high thrill stunts." He explained. "They make her go nauseous."

"Oh," Hiccup sighed. "I didn't know." He rubbed his neck in a sorry way and lowered his eyes. "I did ask her but." He said in a small voice and this time Genera answered

"Don't you ever do that, ever again, even if I am dying!" Genera spoke. She was feeling better. Unlike the chalk white expression she'd put on, now she was looking better. Her cheeks were rosy, the blood rushing through her face. "I swear on the Summer sword I will never fly with you. Ever again." She said and realised something. "Hiccup, the hunters."

"Right, the hunters." he smacked his forehead before speaking again, directed towards the Dragon lady. "Mom, there are Hunters on the horizon, about six-seven ships." He then described the strengths and the machinery of those on the ships.

"The hunters must have found the Alpha." Sadmir thought out loud.

"No," Valka spoke, she shook her head. "they wont make a direct attack on here. Nevertheless I will go and see." She said as she reached out for her staff

"I am coming with you." Hiccup decided as he stormed towards Toothless. "I don't care what you say, but I'm coming." He swung himself over Toothless and flew out; apparently angry at how she'd always leave him behind just because she thought that it could be dangerous. _But he should realise that it was for his own good that I did that. I don't want him to go to Berk-_ she stopped, stunned. She hadn't thought of that place in years, although she'd remember memories.

Valka sighed as she nudged her Storm-cutter awake and settled herself. "He won't listen." Then she spoke directly to the siblings. "Both of you are to stay here. Don't go anywhere. And send the other boy if he wants."

Both the siblings, Sadmir and Genera, shared a glance and decided. "Nope, he's not coming."

Valka gave a questioning look to them before she took off after Hiccup. "I need to find that one now," She sighed as she flew out, to face the enemy she supposed and also to face a rebellious son who was desperate to know more about his family

* * *

 **Well that's it for now.**

 **Commander** **Chandell** **919** **:Glad to know your take on the story. Well I am a fangirl too and I am a fan fiction reader. And a reader can understand a reader better than a writer. (Exception- here writers are readers. LOL)**

 **Jem48893** **: Glad to know. Well they do reunite in a romantic way,(I mean that's what the story is all about, duh) ;) I need to plan it still.**

 **Anyways, will see you all soon. Until next time.**


	10. Impending Decisions

**Hi guys. A new chapter for all of you...**

 **Commander Chandell 919** **: Aw thanks... I am not the High-thrill-ride lover, so I can't ever be a "Dragon Rider." *Sniff.* After a ride, I have also fainted too (3 times to be precise. :)). So I really get it how she feels. And also I based her upon myself. :)**

 **Anyways. Go ahead.**

 **P.S. there is a small request at the bottom, after the chapter...**

* * *

"Sadmir," Genera asked and sighed. She'd been asking her brother to let her go. "They need me there. Let me go." She kept begging him.

"No, Genny." Sadmir refused. "She told us to stay here. And we stay here." Genera tried to argue but Sadmir cut her off before she could say anything. "We owe her one." He said, pleaded, more like. "Listen, she fixed my leg. Well, it is getting fixed." He shrugged turning his foot lightly. "She helped you." He pointed to her.

There was a long silence.

"Sadmir, you don't know one thing." Genera then said. She had tears in her eyes. "She looked after us like a mother, our mother, Juvena. She just put restrictions so that we don't get hurt. Don't you get it?" She asked. "Valka wants us there. Wants _me_ there."

"How will you go?" Sadmir scoffed then folded his arms. Agreed, he looked 'formidable' in crutches and a foot in a cast. Genera suppressed a smile. "You are scared of heights. Why, you can't even fly from the top of the nest to here without screaming. How do you think you can go?"

"I'll just have to try." The girl shrugged and dusted the pillows in Valka's room. They were clearing the bones and left over food of the cave and dusting the meagre furniture in the house, apparently having nothing to do other than wait for the mother-and-son pair to come back from the inspection. "Besides, if it weren't for you and Deran, I would have been flying like the breeze. It was after you dared me to try to jump off that stupid cliff into the sea did I suffer, back on Skarjonas." Genera frowned at Sadmir; the brother laughed.

"You could have refused." He heaved his shoulders in a exaggerating manner.

"And what? Suffer shame? No way Tartenad, I wouldn't have done that." Genera turned around and twitched her nose in Sadmir's direction. Sadmir was silent and she too didn't see his reaction.

"She was like mom." Genera's small voice rang out. "The way she patted me, then she caressed you when you were hurt, it was just her." She sniffed and wiped a few tears off her face.

"Genny," Sadmir sighed. "She isn't our Mom. She's Hiccup's. We can't stay here for long. We just will have to go soon after my leg heals." He moved his leg in response.

"Then _I_ will have to repay her. Let me go." She placed her request again and her brother groaned.

"No, don't you see -" He was cut sharp by a roar and he looked up. His sister was fixing a saddle onto GreyBlade, his RazorWhip and she swung her weapon over her shoulder.

"I don't care what you say. I owe her and, like a Tartenad, I repay. I don't care if you wouldn't anything like that." She scoffed as she swung herself over GreyBlade. At that moment, RedCod came out of the room, clasping a book tightly under his arm.

"Hiccup?" he called out.

"He isn't here -"

"Do you want to go to him? Genera's going." Sadmir cut Genera in. The sister glared at her brother who took no notice of the reaction.

"Okay, I guess. I need to return the book to him." he flashed the book in front of the young Tartenads. The siblings looked at each other.

"Give that to me." Sadmir said as he stretched his hands and Redcod reluctantly gave the book to him. "Just go with her." He pointed to the younger Tartenad who growled in response.

"But -"

"Redcod, they are discovering new dragons." Sadmir said, without looking at his best friend, turning the pages carefully. He seemed engrossed in his own world.

"New Dragons!" Redcod's eyes widened.

"Yeah. You might get lucky to see one yourself." Sadmir lifted his head slightly and flashed his sister a victorious smile that said _I am better than you at persuading people._

Genera face palmed as she urged the RazorWhip to move and then flew out.

"Go with her." Sadmir grew all serious as he spoke to Redcod. "She is reckless and stubborn. She won't listen to anyone." He focussed solely on Redcod's brown eyes. "I don't trust her. Watch out for her. She may need you."

Redcod nodded and set off on his Changewing, ClearSpy. Sadmir sighed as he got back to flipping the pages of the book. _She won't listen, she'll never listen._

* * *

Hiccup had been circling the armada for quite some time now. The armada could clearly see the Nightfury, of that he was very sure. _Then why weren't they attack or sending catapults to bring Toothless down?_ He heard the flapping of wings and, in a minute, his mother, Valka the Dragon lady, flew up beside him.

"Get back." She hissed protectively; Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Mom -" he dragged the sound in his nasal voice. Valka always wondered about how he had got the nasal voice. She had a hard deep voice, Stoick had a gruff tongue. _Then_ _how?_

Her thoughts were stopped as Hiccup swooped down and Valka followed. There were many reasons she disapproved of Hiccup flying around. First, not many tamed a Nightfury and lived to tell the tale. Second, if he was captured along with Toothless, then there would be not a chance of saving him without getting captured herself. Third, he had made new friends and she didn't want him to leave them all disappointed. She sighed in despair, her head now swirling with fights of two sides in her mind- a Viking side and a dragon side.

"Mom," a voice disturbed her. Beneath her, Hiccup waved at her. The black tail wing was shining so well that Valka couldn't believe that it was an artificial. The dragon glided below and Valka asked her son, "What?"

"There." Hiccup pointed to the first ship and Valka's eyes widened, first in fear and then in shock. The one leading the ship was a man she'd seen a long time ago- Fiery orange beard that fanned out like the rays of the sun and green eyes that stared at the pair of them appraisingly. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk was leading his men out. Valka assumed it to be the nest; what else was there, other than proud Vikings taking over the nest and sending the Dragons fleeing out of the archipelago? It was surprising to Valka that they hadn't yet realised and, invariably, found the nest yet. She, well, Cloudjumper had found the nest so it was only evident that a Dragon could find the nest, not a Viking.

She looked at Hiccup. There was no emotion on his face. Valka could read faces well but this time she felt her knowledge was giving away. He only stared at the ship and the man on the ship. It was a moment before he swop up and away into the clouds. Valka gave out a sigh of relief and followed her son on her Cloudjumper.

"Mom, who's that?" He asked when they were fairly hidden by the clouds, away from the armada. Hiccup knew whom it was but still he wanted to know from his mother who the huge man was. He was sure that she had heard of him.

"A Viking ship setting out for the nest." Valka answered coldly. Hiccup wasn't expecting an answer like that. More like, _oh, that's your father Stoick from whom we ran away just because they killed dragons._ Hiccup knew his mom wasn't a Sassy person like him, a trait he discovered after discovering other dragon trainers who, right now, were resting back in _their_ nest.

"A dragon's nest?"

The mother nodded. "Yes. Seven generations ago the Vikings first sailed into the archipelago. They had found new lands and new troubles too- Dragons. Do you remember, I told you about how the people attacked dragons and killed them?" When Hiccup nodded, having heard the story a ton of times, Valka, satisfied, continued. "They went on expeditions to find the nest of the dragons, to destroy it and bring peace once and for all. Well, that is their plan, as of now." She shrugged as she leaned and looked at the ship. Stoick's ship was in diamond formation and the chief's ship led the others. It looked so tiny from up there and so 'Formidable', although she never underestimated a Dragon hunting ship, need it be Stoick's or Drago's.

"Do we destroy it?" Hiccup asked, unsure, trying to provoke her to a softer side. Valka stared at her son, green eyes meeting green eyes. Hiccup's eyes quivered as though his expectations were about to be destroyed. The sun was lowering itself down slowly unaware of a battle going on in Valka's mind.

 _Don't do it. He is your husband, Hiccup's father. Don't you love them? Don't you remember the time the whole family spent together? Have you no shame?_

 _Kill them all, the filthy Dragon killers. They don't deserve to live. They have no heart. They only kill for their need. They've killed thousands of them. They mustn't live- hypocrites._

Valka decided. "Yes we do." She glared at her son. "And you'll do it as I say. No arguments."

* * *

 **Of course, everyone knows what happens next. Valka kills Stoick, Hiccup destroys the ships and all of them go home happily. The End. Right? No, Wrong! I am not done yet and will not be... Hope to see you (dam real) soon. Am still working and college is vexing me out. So yeah, college stress. Writing relief and stuff. Thank the gods that he taught us to write. Where would we be if it weren't for writing, huh?**

 **Also it would be a grave fault if I do not credit some people who have contributed indirectly to this new story. The island** **Draak ****has been taken from the story by** **ChaosX97** **'s fanfiction, "A New Life for a Hiccup - rewrite" which was first written by** **Nightshade248** **(that's her name right?) They're available in my favourite authors list. So check it out!**

 **Also I need some help – As inspired by** **QueenAurora** **'s OC from ROTDR (as she'd like to call it) Wrenlou Dreycon playing the lovely musical violin, I would like my OCs too to play an instrument. I would prefer either of the siblings to play an instrument. Which instruments and why? Tell me in the reviews**

 **Also there are a list of my HTTYD OCs on my profile so, feel free to check it out (Mind you there are other fandom OCs in there.)**

 **So take care. See you soon.**


	11. Distant Clashes

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long gap... I was busy with college, tests and all. (Even on weekends? Yes.) Also I was writing a new HTTYD FanFic "The Dragon Rider's Dilemma" Check it out.**

 **I was hearing the sound track for HTTYD 2 and in the first dragon racing, the opening music of RttE is there. I had to hear that, like, 3 times and then watch the movie clip too, before deciding, so...**

 **Commander Chandell 919** **: *Smiling* Thank you. I'll keep it in mind. Actually I look forward to college. And no, Stoick is no idiot. I respect and admire him a lot. (Not more than Hiccup, naturally XP) I will sue you for it. JK. *Laughing jokingly*.**

 **Anyways the new chapter...**

* * *

Hiccup looked at his mother with hatred and disgust. _Didn't she care for him, his father? How could she be so heartless?_ He didn't reply anything but turned his gaze back to the ship. It just hurt him to see that his dad might blow up in flames.

 _Might_.

Maybe he _won't_ if he did something. Only if he had some time to see, to plan out something. Toothless growled, in memory of that incident nearly five years ago.

"Calm down, bud." Hiccup patted the dragon on the side. He could feel the restlessness of the dragon. He knew exactly how it felt and Hiccup was upset that the dragon didn't know _why_ he felt that way. The Storm-Cutter swooped down in a nose dive and let out a ball of fire. Hiccup didn't follow his mother. He just closed his eyes and bit his lip. It was going to be hard.

Another fire ball blew up a ship, jolting Hiccup back into the world. He peeped down, hoping it wasn't the chief's ship and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the ship on the _opposite_ end was in flames. Well when was it that he ever obeyed his mother's orders? An interesting notion crept into his brain and Hiccup grinned. The plan was going to be good.

Hiccup nose-dived with his dragon instead of blasting ships like his mother; he picked the people from the burning ships and dropped them in the sea.

 _At least they'll be safe._ Hiccup had to make sure that he did so, when his mother wasn't seeing. Behind her back, he had to do so.

The reaction of the Vikings in their ridiculous helmets was worth watching and the dragon rider was sure that he'd have enjoyed, if his mom hadn't been blowing them up. Some of them yelled in fear and some even swung their weapons. But Toothless blasted the weapons and picked the Vikings to drop them in the sea. The way they screamed, somewhat reminded Hiccup of his friend Genera. He just thought how she was doing back in the nest. The fear on the Vikings' faces were just written, probably doodled, by the way their eyes widened in horror on seeing the Unholy Offspring of lightning and death itself. Hiccup was throwing people in the sea and his mother, on the other hand, was destroying ships and if lucky, people too.

* * *

Stoick had no idea who, or why, for that matter, was a dragon attacking them like in the middle of the Archipelago. But when he saw the dragon, a rider on the dragon, his anger knew no bounds.

A flurry of memories flashed in front of him.

 _An overturned cradle, his family flying away hopelessly, a huge dragon with a face that resembled an owl, fire around him, buildings toppling around him, a grey bundle in Valka's hands, her momentary distraction towards the bundle, his tear-streaked face, his heart..._

Stoick clutched his heart and then pulled out his axe. The rider's figure was slim and the face was covered by a mask made with cloth and dragon scales, blue in colour with occasional green or brown splashed over it. The rider wielded a staff and a huge dragon, fully white rose out of the sea.

"Odin, help us." Stoick stared at the huge dragon with its crystal eyes. The dragon was pure white, a little grey splashed here and there, probably because of mud. Stoick stared in awe and, something he hadn't felt in like fourteen years, fear. The same fear that had grasped him when his family was killed, when the same owl like dragon had carried his family away, lingered in him. The guilt of not using the different methods through which he could have saved his family hurt him every time he remembered him. Nevertheless the chief threw a chain over the dragon and managed to trap it. Now that he came to think about it, he assumed that the dragon rider killed his family and let the dragon feast on the remains. The chains fastened itself tightly around the dragon and the dragon moaned. The white dragon could do nothing, its controller couldn't move, having been trapped under the dragon-proof chains. The huge one was confused and, a moment, later submerged into the waters; it didn't rise again.

Satisfied, Stoick turned around and saw that of the ten ships that had set sail, only four were floating. The other Vikings were climbing onto the ships. Stoick turned his attention to the Dragon and rider and began rotating the chain around and pulling the dragon closer.

"If I get that cursed dragon, I will avenge Valka and Hiccup." Thinking so, the chief was so engrossed into the first dragon that he didn't see another small dragon speeding at the ship the rider fierce with anger and rage.

Hiccup couldn't see his mother die at the hands of the chief, but also at the same time, if the chief pulled the mask away and saw the rider, then, perhaps maybe...

An arrow shot past him and he looked up. A Razor Whip shot its sharp silver spine at the chief and Stoick the vast lost the control of the winches. The chief wasn't hurt but. The Storm-Cutter freed itself and the rider flew back.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the dragon rider. Never in his wildest dreams, which included his dreams of his father, did he expect Genera to be flying the Razor Whip. She had a mask put over her face, just revealing her startling grey eyes and her Brown hair pulled into two braids, flapping about her face. Hiccup watched as she pulled another arrow from her quiver and took aim. She shot the arrow just as Stoick reached out to pull the chain once again. This time many others too came to help the chief. They began pulling at the chain but had to stop as the other arrow fixed itself into the hand of a Viking. The Viking groaned and staggered as he clutched his hands. Momentarily distracted by the injured Viking, the chief finally noticed the Nightfury, hovering lightly amongst the clouds.

"Nightfury," he exhaled and ducked as another flaming arrow sent the Ship's granaries on flame.

Hiccup stared at the young girl in disbelief, "How in the name of the Alpha did she know about it?" He shook his head as his mother came up. Genera looked at Hiccup and their eyes met. Hiccup nodded and Genera smiled, before letting go of her last arrow and the arrow sail gracefully into the granary, setting it on fire.

The Vikings set to work, dousing the fire and the leader, whoever he was, immediately called off the attacks and began helping the others. They were making slow progress and when the fire was doused, they sailed away silently, disappearing beyond the horizon in a few hours

Satisfied, the young lass flew towards the mother and son pair.

Valka was furious; the reactions on the lady's face reminded Genera of her own mother when the girl had been pushed into the sea by her brother. Genera had been stuttering, her lips blue, from quivering after falling into the sea.

A reason she found swimming way better than flying or falling off the cliff, for that matter. Juvena had been so furious. She had sent Sadmir to work with the fishermen for the whole weekend. That was his punishment. The sister was glad, her heart sending some sort of a relief and a winning edge over her brother. When he came home, he was smelling of fish and eels and had to take a bath. Remembering her mother sent sadness and pain through Genera. She sighed.

"How could you do that?" Valka was yelling at Hiccup; Hiccup was frowning, his arms folded. "I saw you helping those people. After all I said and -" She stopped and then sighed. "Hiccup,"

The boy nodded at Genera, acknowledging her presence. Genera too nodded as she clung close to her dragon (okay, the dragon on which she was riding.) While Valka scolded hiccup, Genera noticed a Change wing, flying towards them. The figure came close and Redcod flew by her side.  
"Why did you come?" the lass hissed at her brother's friend. The boy shrugged.

"And you two," Valka spoke, turning towards the new comers. "I told you to stay there. Why did you leave? And, oh, your brother, he's all alone..."

"He sent us here." Genera blurted. Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Valka let the news settle down.

"Sadmir sent you." It was a statement, not a question or an accusation. Genera simply nodded, not glancing at her friends. She knew that Hiccup was not convinced. Nevertheless she stared at the Dragon Lady, dauntless, and the mother stared at her. Eventually the lady gave up and then instructed the three friends. "I don't want any mischief around here. Come home after some time."

Then Valka just flew off.

* * *

"Sadmir sent you."

Hiccup looked at genera, still unable to believe that she'd flown a dragon and hadn't screamed one bit. They were sitting on a cliff, overlooking the icy ocean. Redcod had flown a long time ago, telling that Sadmir asked him to come soon. The breeze was freezing, but, nevertheless, Hiccup was well used to the cold now. The nest stood towering with its icy roof behind them. Genera was scratching the Dragon Grey Blade.

"Why he shouldn't have?" Genera smirked, her brown bangs covering her eyes as she swept it across.

"No actually, it is a good thing he sent you," Hiccup admitted, not wanting to know what could've happened if she hadn't come. Her bow and arrows were lying beside her. Hiccup lifted it and examined it. It was made from wood, heavy bulky wood. The string was thick and crude. "If he sent you."

"He did." Genera protested frowning. She didn't like the way the boy doubted her but still, she admired the carefulness of the Dragon Rider. Toothless was dozing in the shade under a tree.

"Good bow."

"Huh?" Genera looked up and saw Hiccup holding her bow. "You like it?"

"Will you teach me?" Hiccup asked, looking at her. Their eyes met and the contact was broken. Genera got back to scratching her dragon while Hiccup settled on the ground, examining the bow.

"Yeah. I am a good teacher." She shrugged.

"How did you fly the dragon?" Hiccup then asked; genera rolled her eyes. The boy was very inquisitive.

"Well, mister." She folded her arms and looked at him. "First, there is a lot of difference between a Razor Whip and a Nightfury and second, there is way more difference between flying on your own and getting carried away by a feral dragon boy, like yourself." She gave a death stare.

"Sorry about that." Hiccup rubbed his neck.

"Also I am scared of heights." Genera admitted.

"Then how?" Hiccup seemed lost. It didn't make any sense.

"If you teach me how to fly dragons, then I'll teach you how to shoot like a professional." She smiled at him and he returned the smile as he handed the board over to her. Genera grasped the bow and stood up. She took aim and fired, the arrow sailing fast and hitting the target painted long time ago.

"Wow," Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"So you want to try?" She handed the bow to Hiccup. Hiccup took the bow and took aim and Genera corrected him, wherever he went wrong. After nearly fifty shots Hiccup managed to shoot 'Bull's eye.'

"Good." Genera smiled. "We'll call it a night."

"Yeah alright." Hiccup nodded as they mounted their dragons and flew into the night sky, the stars glittering above them like diamonds.

* * *

 **It may seem to some that I might be deviating from the topic or something. But rest assured. These past few chapters (and coming 2-3 too) were about knowing my OCs' personalities and abilities that will come handy in the future chapters. The next chapter is set in Berk after you-know-what. That's what I've decided. I need some time to figure it out. And also I mentioned that I am working for my other FanFic, "The Dragon Rider's Dilemma" too. So, things will get Hectic around here. Not to mention my college... *Sighing* why is my life so complicated...? Argh...**

 **Anyways, hope to see you soon...**

 **Review, Favourite after you Read and Follow.**


	12. The News

**Hi guys,**

 **Long time, no see. I know I must not have updated in a month. So sorry for that :( D: Anyways, Feels great to be back.**

 **Cressida Crowell (forgive me for the wrong spelling) and DreamWorks own HTTYD movies and series... (I told that already, didn't I?)**

 **Also a request: check out my other HTTYD story TDRD! I think you'll like it.**

 **Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

It was relieving to see the tiny island of Berk after a week of weariness. Stoick thought so, as he saw how his fellow Vikings let out sighs of relief and jubilance at seeing their island, lit up by the evening sun. The island just never ceased to amaze him, although it was the reason of being the living chief that restrained him from leaving that island. He had decided to leave the island after his nephew, Snotlout Jorgensen, became the chief. He never approved of that boy but he was the only one who, by birthright, could claim the chieftainship. If it were his way, Astrid the "Fearless" Hofferson would be chosen as the chief.

It wasn't that only men could be chiefs or anything. Besides, wasn't, Big-Boobied Bertha, his rival, a lady chief on the edges of the archipelago, a chief? Astrid, by honour, was wise, strategic and careful in everything she did. Also she was fearless and the one to be feared, hence the title, in spite of her family being in the bad times because of their uncle Finn "fearless" Hofferson's sudden inexcusable demise at the hands of the infamous flightmare.

The island village was set on a cliff that sloped gently until it came to a sheer drop from where the young adults and the teens loved to jump off. Stoick never discouraged them; instead he beamed in joy and acceptance as he saw them perform such a dangerous stunt. Mothers although hushed the children, why would they ever listen to them?

The village was simple with a plaza in the centre square with paths leading to different residences but the one that Stoick could see clearly from the ship was his own that, nearly fourteen years ago, was full of laughter always and lots of love. But now it was empty.

It hurt Stoick to remember those moments. He had become so harsh after that, to the villagers, to Gobber, to the traders and visitors. They had given him privacy after the incident but, were that enough?

No.

Stoick didn't know what to do. He didn't want to stare at his house so he just walked around the deck, encouraging his fellow comrades. Some of them patted him on the shoulder, although most of them were disheartened. The plan to find the Dragon's nest was futile.

Because of those Dragon Riders.

Where had they come from? Stoick shielded his eyes as he looked at the sky, supposing they'd followed the sole ship. But no. They had disappeared into thin air, vanishing as silently as they'd come.

And that dragon: Stoick would never forget the fear on his wife's face when she was just picked up from the house, one hand in the sharp, desperate claws of the beast, the other around a bundle, his baby boy-

 _Enough_ , he instructed himself. Strangely enough, he listened. No one spoke about _that_ anymore. Not after he had silenced them all those years ago. The stunned faces of his friends and elders lay frozen in his mind. Without him realising, the ship rocked against the harbour, sending him into a jolt of surprise as he held the barriers of the ship. Someone tapped him on his shoulder,

"Stoick, ye alright?" he asked as his tongue rolled over his metal teeth he had hammered into place. Gobber stared at him through his eyelids. "Spacin' off a lot, of lately?"

"I am fine." Was the only reply he got as Stoick walked away and landed on the harbour, touching solid land for the first time in a week. The search hadn't gone far. They were just a week into it and WHAM! Dragon riders capsized his ship, although some of them said that a Nightfury rider had thrown them into the sea moments before the ship was capsized, thus saving their lives. Stoick didn't buy it. How could a dragon save lives if all they did was to kill? It just didn't make any sense. But if the dragon had a rider that controlled it, also was it possible to tame them? To rule over them in revenge of what they all did to Berk and mostly to _him_?

The teens, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs came to help put away the things that had been saved but to be frank not much for them. They'd be free after a half an hour. They'd go home early and sleep in their mother's arms warm and cosy. Warm and cosy before they all started dragon training.

Each year, selected students were given training to fight dragons although the past batches taught it for free to their friends who couldn't make it to the finals. That was what Stoick wanted, for all the children to help others in need, if they ever needed help, without asking to help. That was one of the few things he had learnt over the course of his years as the chief of berk, to love each other as brothers. That was what kept berk so protected against the dragons and the outcasts. That was what other people saw as being stubborn but that, that was a gift Odin had given them and in his honour for the gift, they celebrated Snoggletog every winter. It was a time of fun and frolic when all the Vikings forgot their pains and worries, well, all except Stoick.

A Viking came to Stoick, "Stoick what're ye doin' here? Came so soon from the dragon nest?"

"A dragon raid, Spitelout." Stoick said, lifelessly. "Call for a meeting. There's more." Stoick moved past the confused Viking, who moved with unending agility impossible for a forty-year old. Spitelout gathered the others without a question. And Astrid walked to the chief.

"Sire, you came back early." It was a statement, hence Stoick didn't tell anything.

"Aye, lass," the chief sighed, putting his hand on the girl's shoulders in a fatherly way. "The dragons were ahead of us. Way ahead of us."

The girl grunted and turned around to walk away, when someone called her out.

"Astrid?" the gruff Scottish accent rang through the air.

"Yeah?"

"There's a meeting in the hall. I want _you_ to attend It." the chief gave a sad smirk as he strode away, leaving the girl in confused happiness.

* * *

The whole hall was Chaos.

For a moment Astrid wondered why she had even come there. The chief was pacifying the crowd, raising his hands when the girl had slipped in.

"What about the dragon raids?" A robust Viking lady asked, pounding on the table.

"We have to wait for the winter to clear. We set out in spring." Stoick said.

"Then the dragon riders?" Spitelout asked; the others look at each other as Astrid perked up. Dragon riders?

"As for that, they attacked only when we were sailing towards the nest. They didn't follow us. If they had... Odin help us."

The hall fell silent, grasping the fact. Astrid heard a few whispers like, "... there were three of them..." and "... a Nightfury..." Astrid was stunned. A Nightfury? The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?

The thought was so unbelievable and yet, believable. The chief never lied, so his words were taken seriously. And judging by his set jaw and frowned eyebrows, he too didn't see it as good news. Nobody did, for that fact.

Astrid looked around: the Vikings were rubbing their hands, some were shaking their heads, clearly not believing their chief, whatever the case was.

Astrid didn't know what to tell. The chief had called her for some reason. But what? The young lass stood up and pounded on the table in the back with her hand, gaining attention. "So what should we do sire?" She asked; the others began nodding their heads, acknowledging the lass. Stoick smiled: there was at least someone who would do something.

"We wait. As it is we can't fight and destroy dragons and if dragons and humans go together..." the chief grew silent.

"... It'll be terrible I tell ye." Gobber spoke scratching the table with his hooked hand, making a cacophony of sounds. Astrid shut her eyes, squeezing them in the hope that the sounds would reduce, but to no avail. It was only when Stoick slammed hard into the blacksmith did he shut up.

"This meeting's over. Get yourself out of here. I need some time to myself." Stoick spoke the last words silently as he turned around and walked into the back.

The silence of the hall was broken as fellow Vikings and Valkyries walked out, talking about the meetings and the dragon riders. The hall was empty in a matter of minutes except for her, Gobber and Stoick. The chief had his head in his hands as he shook it gently. Gobber made his way to the chief and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gobber," the chief sighed and looked up. Astrid gasped and shut her mouth lest he heard it. Stoick had called her for some reason, and she had to know why.

"Chief," she stood up, her nose in the air as she strode towards him, her axe swinging in her hand, a habit Stoick admired about her.

"Astrid," the chief acknowledged her with a nod and she stood in front of him

"Astrid, me lass, what're ye doin' here?" Gobber smiled at her, a genuine smile she returned.

"Sire, why did you call me? You know this has nothing to do with Me." the girl pointed to the empty hall, indicating the short meeting that had taken place there some time ago.

"True," The chief sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That's not the reason. You children are starting dragon training." The slow grin on her face was delighting Stoick. This wasn't something to be taken as a joke and Stoick was glad she wasn't taking it so. "Gods know how long it will take before another raid occurs. We need to prepare you, kids." Stoick spoke, looking at her in the eye. "And you'll tell them."

"Yes, chief." Astrid beamed. Stoick had chosen her! She, Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson had been chosen! It was a matter of pride. Giving a small nod she rushed out into the night, the warmth of the sun gone as the chilly winds took its place.

She'd tell the others tomorrow. She had to sharpen her axe and then pull out her old shield. There were so many things to do. Telling them can wait. Her preparation cannot. Thinking so she ran into her house, slamming the door hard behind her, unaware that a certain dragon rider had indeed made his way to the village and was grinning under his mask, seeing her walk hurriedly.

* * *

"What do you reckon bud? We visit that place sometime this week?" Hiccup talked to his dragon, an offspring of Lightning and death itself, a term, the bookie Redcod had labelled for the dragon, the Nightfury itself.

The dragon warbled an _I don't know..._

"We'll see later, then." The rider shrugged as he geared up and the dragon flew out, silently.

Hiccup had snuck out and he didn't want his mother to see his spare bed empty. The others were sleeping in his bed.

It would be a few hours before he made it back, just in time for daybreak. But he had to make it fast, the sunlight was not going to wait for him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys found it fine. I am so sorry for the delay. I was in a bad mood because when we were watching HTTYD 2 on our TV when it came, my brother was taking a video of my first sight of Hiccup. It was so terrible! he sent me the video like a week ago. I was Blushing! I mean i was in a bad mood. i deleted the video but still... it was terrible!**

 **Now tell me wouldn't you feel a billion things*tears are filling* if something like that happened to you. *I buried him* you get it don't you?**

 **Well, that's my reason. *Please die if you are smirking* LOL *sighing* it doesn't matter, just a bunch of letters to bring out my inner hatred for my brother's blasphemous actions! *AArgh!***

 **I began writing as soon as I got a "Please update" request from one of my friends.**

 **Thank you to you'll-know-who-I-am-talking-about.**

 **Also the story starts from now; these few chapters were just starters, the main course is coming.**

 **Sorry once again for the delay. Hope this chapter makes up for it :( :/ :) ;)**


	13. Learnings and Revealings

**Hi guys,**

 **A new chapter in exchange for forgiveness for the delay. We are 50 followers! Thank you for your inquisitiveness for this story**

 **P.S. An important note at the bottom.**

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Hiccup asked, turning his head around.

"Great! WHOOHOO!" Genera swooped down and rose up beside the dragon rider on her Nadder, Jasmine. Hiccup smirked, looking ahead. Genera had fear of heights and two weeks of constant flying with the best dragon rider in the land, she seemed to finally get over it, although the initial weightlessness after taking off and the heaviness after landing were a few topics she still needed to work on. But it didn't matter, she was doing perfect for a new flyer, Hiccup had to give credit for that.

"well, wanna go home? Mom's gonna be sick with worry for us." Hiccup chuckled looking at the olive brown haired ex-Viking. Genera smiled at him, her silver eyes full of sparkling amusement.

"Yep, let's go." She nodded before the dragon reverse geared and swooped back. "Race you." She smirked and took off.

"You know I'll win." Hiccup shook his head and raced after her.

* * *

Lucky for them, they had arrived minutes before Valka came, Hiccup first as usual. Genera's brother Sadmir's leg had healed completely and he was busy scratching a Gronkle on the underneath when they _dropped_ in.

"Where've you been?" the brother frowned looking at the riders.

"I still can't believe you actually pushed her off the cliff." Hiccup said in mocking disbelief. "She is a good flier."

"Tell that to her. She was the one who started it that time." Sadmir shook his head getting back to his work just as a storm cutter landed and Valka, the Dragon queen got off, taking her helmet.

"Hey, Mom." Hiccup took the helmet from her and Genera filled in a pitcher that Valka drank from. Sadmir wiped his hands just as Redcod came in with his notebook under his arm. "Found Anything?" The red head asked.

"No, nothing." Valka sighed. "They've just vanished off the archipelago. No ships at all." She hunched her shoulders, moving the pitcher in her hands as she looked at the children with huge eyes. Valka had set out to search for Drago Bludvist's armada for the past full week. It was some miracle that they had disappeared off the earth without a trained dragon's watchful eyes. It was confusing. Everything was.

"Maybe they won't be coming back for some time now." Genera shrugged, pulling them deep into thought. After what felt like hours although it was only minutes, the silence was broken when Valka got up and stretched her limbs.

"I think I'll go on another trip." She sighed cracking her knuckles as she reached out for her helmet.

"Mom, you've gotta rest. We'll do it for you." Hiccup spoke, snatching her helmet.

"Hiccup -"

"Actually we could." Sadmir cut in middle of Valka's talk on getting a look from Hiccup. A look, over the past two weeks that he had assumed that meant _Psst... Something to tell you. Need to get far._ "You've been away for a long time. I think its best if we take over. Just for today." The teenager looked at his benefactor in the eyes, silver meeting green as he added the last words hastily seeing the Dragon Queen's raised eyebrows.

Valka thought for a minute, staring at Sadmir. She trusted him enough, besides he needed to exercise his healed leg. How long was he going to sit doing nothing? Also, Valka trusted Sadmir's judgement, and his word that he had given to her in confidentiality to watch out for Hiccup.

"Alright." Valka smiled. She pulled her helmet lightly out of her son's hand and placed it on the ground. "Off you go." She shooed them with her hands lightly.  
"Yeah!" Hiccup pulled a fisted hand down as he whistled for his dragon. "Come on bud." Valka raised an eyebrow and looked at Sadmir. Sadmir shrugged his shoulders, smiling in a sorry way as Hiccup took off. Sadmir shook his head and nodding to Valka took off too.

* * *

Genera had been hoping Valka wouldn't notice her. But sadly, she did.

"Why didn't you go?" She asked the girl once she noticed that someone was missing.

"I – I... It's a long story. I was tired and I'd been on a flight already." She shrugged quite not meeting Valka's eyes.

"That's fine. Come and help me will you?" Valka patted her back. Genera nodded as she saw her Deadly Nadder settling for a nap. She wouldn't be flying for some time now.

Valka pulled out a few threads as she began stitching them back on her cape. She also began singing a song, oblivious to the fact that someone else was listening to it too. Genera sat down, mesmerised by the mother's deep heavy voice.

"... _I have no use for rings of gold; I care not for your poetry,_

 _I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me..._ "

It was so sweet. So gentle. So full of love. So... mother like. Hearing her, Genera yearned for her own mother. She missed her family and she treasured Sadmir more than ever. Even if he had tripped her into the ocean that could've killed her. Valka didn't deserve it. No, she didn't.

Just as the song came to an end, a soft shrill sound took root in the air. The sound lingered in the air like a dew drop trying not to fall off the leaf. It was so relaxing that Valka slump her shoulders, letting the cape fall from her hands as she closed her hands and let the sweet music take hold of her. A smile formed on her face as she drowned in the music. The notes hovered in the air for a long time, she felt it so. A few minutes when it ended, she snapped out and turned around, partly in shock and partly in annoyance. She got the shock of her life when she saw that Genera was smiling at her, an instrument lowering from her hands as she grinned.

"You sing well." Genera complimented and lowered her eyes shyly.

"That was beautiful." Valka smiled in awe. Who knew Genera could play instruments? "What is that you played? It was lovely."

"This is a flute." She pointed out to the instrument that Valka noticed for the first time. It wasn't much: just the hollow of a tree branch with holes. One side was sloping to the other. There were intricate runic patterns carved on the flute. "It goes like this," She positioned the sloping edge in her mouth and placed her fingers lightly on the six holes, her mouth on the seventh hole. "I'll play your piece." She smiled before blowing into the hole and moving her fingers. It took Valka some time to understand the Mechanism, and when she did, it was lovely to see. Genera blew into the pipe and drummed her fingers methodically over the holes. Each hole, when covered gave a sharp tone and as she moved her fingers farther from her face, the sound grew shriller and the music began taking its rightful place. Genera looked so calm while playing the instrument. She closed her eyes and played the instrument on instinct. When it was over, Valka clapped loud and hard.

"Beautiful piece." She smiled as Genera reached out and gave her the instrument and Valka fingered the instrument tenderly. There was something familiar about its grasp that made the Dragon Queen wonder in awe. She turned the flute and saw a small mark near the end.

The words were very simple – _H.D.L._

Valka looked up. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, He made it – but how did you realise..." Genera rubbed her arms and looked at the mother in confusion.

"H.D.L. Hiccup Dragon Lord." Valka chuckled as she saw Genera's mouth drop down. "A title he wishes to take after I retire." Valka shook her head. "How did he make it?"

"He made it from my old one. It was my father's and I took it after – after him." Genera finished abruptly, becoming upset.

"Either way it is beautiful." Valka said hurriedly, anxious to change the topic. She knew about the tragic death of the SkullShell tribe in the summer sea.

"Thanks." The young lass sniffed and wiped a tear.

"Will you teach me?" Valka asked.

"Tell me when to start." Genera smiled as she pulled out another flute from inside her dark blue shirt. This one was clearly meant for someone bigger than her. The lass passed the instrument to the woman who grasped in her hands with reverence.

"Let's begin then." VAlka positioned the flute in the right method before she blew into it

* * *

"Hiccup, what is it you want to tell me?" Sadmir was tired of yelling out his name. Not once did Hiccup turn his back to look at the tiresome rider.

"There!" the brunette sighed as he spotted land and hastily landed, Sadmir at his heels.

"Hiccup -" Sadmir uttered in disbelief.

"I found my dad!" Hiccup cut him off, breathless.

"What? But you said -"

"He died, true. But he hasn't died." Hiccup was smiling wide. Sadmir could clearly see how much the news meant to him. The elder one too grinned.

"Awesome!"  
"I know right?" Hiccup was jumping around in ecstasy. "He is still here."

"But how did you find out?" At that moment the dragon rider's face fell as he awkwardly tried to move out of his vision. Sadmir got down from Greyblade. "How did you?"

"I _may_ _have_ gone on a flight the previous night." The rider shrugged in a very flattering manner. "That time I _may_ _have_ crossed an island. Where my -"

"You visited a village?" Sadmir stared, wide-eyed. Although this was something he should not have done, Sadmir admitted this was something Hiccup would do. Shrugging the thought off his mind he asked, "Why are you telling _me_ this? Tell it to your mom, right?"

"She knew about it. All this time and she didn't care to tell me a word." Hiccup frowned. As he went in deep thought, Sadmir couldn't help but notice how familiar he looked. He had the doubt the first time he had met the dragon rider but didn't care to confirm any of his suspicions. Sadmir wasn't the type of boy who'd let go of his suspicions that easily. Hence it was surprising that the thought had slipped of his mind.

"Sadmir, I want to visit that place." Hiccup spoke, snapping the older teenager back to the present. The rider was staring at the boy intently.

"What? They'll kill you. You can't go in there with the Nightfury -"

"I'm not going there with a Nightfury, Sadmir, oh for Thor's sake." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick a stone and flung it over the length of the island, the stone making contact with the sea with a PLOP! His eyes lit up in anticipation "I have another idea. But that's not what I want with you."

"With m – me?" Sadmir was now unsure as to what Hiccup's intentions were. It was as though everything he had been taught was turning against him. a sweat drop rolled down his cheek which he hastily wiped.

"I want you to take care of Toothless while I've gone." Hiccup placed a hard hand on his friend's shoulder. Sadmir frowned and shook his head.

"He's not going to listen to me."

"Oh yes, he will. If I tell him." Hiccup nodded. "And Sadmir?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, keep this a secret between the two of us." Hiccup asked. Scratch that, he pleaded, his eyes serious and determined, as though what Sadmir did didn't matter to him. Sadmir didn't know what to do and so he went with the affirmative.

"I will." The Viking nodded.

"Thanks friend." Hiccup stretched his hands out.

"It's my pleasure." Sadmir went and hugged him. "For you, anything. But for now, checking the perimeters is all what we have to do." Sadmir pushed him away lightly.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded, grinning as he ran and jumped onto Toothless' saddle. "Best we finish that."

* * *

Hiccup wondered what his mother would tell if he ever got to know of his plans. _Probably she'll kill me. and then bring me back from Valhalla and again kill me._ The idea that his mother would kill him was so ironic that Hiccup smiled as they flew back to the nest, with news that no ships were seen.

It was such a special moment when Hiccup and Sadmir saw that Genera was teaching the Dragon Queen how to play a flute.

"Mom," Hiccup smiled as he kissed his mother on the cheek and went to drink some water while heavenly flute music filled the air with Hiccup's favourite lullaby.

" _I'll swim and sail the savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life if you'll marry me._

 _No scorching sun or freezing cold will stop me on my journey,_

 _If you promise your heart and love me for eternity..._ "

One of the best songs he had ever heard. Valka was playing the flute wonderfully for a beginner, but the one who stole the day was Genera. Hiccup was glad that the flute was comfortable in her hand. This had been one of the recent times she had played the instrument, the last time being a day before her parents had died. Ever since, Sadmir told Hiccup, she had plainly refused to play the instrument ever, ever until now.

It felt good to see his friends happy. Sadmir was grinning, twirling a Nadder scale. Redcod was eating cooked fish, some which he offered to Hiccup who refused kindly. Genera winked at Hiccup before continuing on the music.

Everything was perfect.

Hiccup just had to plan how to get into the island his father ruled. In the most honourable way. And he got his solution when he saw the ship he had seen for the first time five years ago sailing in the direction of Berk that night.

"Good." He nodded. "Time to execute plan A."

Beside him Sadmir nodded. "True."

* * *

 **Alright guys, I hope this chapter was good enough...**

 **Commander Chandell 919** **: Thank you so much for your sweet reviews. I really appreciate it a lot, you know...**

 **NOTE:** **I want to take a really long break. I want to be back fresh and ready to finish the coming chapters. And for this reason, I am going on a vacation for a few weeks. So no more updates till June third week. Yep, a long vacation. I told you right that I am having college strains already, and now you might get the reason for my break. Every reader and writer needs a break so I will be having mine. I really can't promise to stay notified cuz where I'll be going, internet might not be available. (I repeat, might not be) So if I don't reply to you guys don't lose hope or something like that. I'll be back soon.**

 **LOL (Lots of love, dudes.)**


End file.
